Lets grab our shovels and dig a deep hole
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned?
1. Chapter 1

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter One - Prelouge .::.**

It was a friday night in Washington. Going around one of the widing turns of the forest road in the Small town a forks a Blue 1960 Dodge Charger. The Road was wet and rain was falling from the sky. The Woman behind the wheel was a young single mother. Her name was Anne, she was wearing a waitress uniform and was on her way home. In the backseat was her sleeping eight month old daugher Lily Carpenter.

Anne looked in the backseat and smiled at her peaceful daughter who was wearing a lilac colored sleeper. As she turned back to face the road she her eyes widened a large deer stood in the middle of the road. She screamed and swerved to avoid the collision, throwing her hands in the air as the car careened off the road and into the trees smashing against them.

Anne's head hit the steering wheel and the seatbel snapped her collarbone. She was unconscious. Blood ran down her head and cheek and dripped to steering wheel and dripped idly to the floorboard. Slowly forming a bloodpool.

Lily who had been awaken by the jolt of the car and the scratching of the trees on the car and the sound of her mother's scream, was now wailing at the top of her lungs, terrified, her face turning red. Wanting her mother and no one answering her cries she continued crying.

Rosalie had been out hunting in the forest. She chased after a small herd of deer, her family was off chasing their own prey. As Rosalie pounced and took down her prey and began drinking its blood she raised her head. Between the sounds of the crickets now drizzling rain and wind she heard a sound that tore at her unbeating heart.

Abandoning the deer she had been feeding on she followed the sound of the crying. As the crying became louder she ran over to the car and looked at the mother in the drivers seat before peering in the back and seeing the small wailing baby. Going to the other side of the car she wretched the door open with her vampiric strength and reached in. Gently picking up the small bundle of life she began trying to calm the baby.

Lily wails turned into cries and the cries turned to whimpers as she calmed and her breathing evened after the effort she put forth in crying for her mother. Rosalie held the small bundle in her arms and smiled slightly as she looked at the baby in its piercing blue eyes as she stroked the black hair that was coming in on the babies head. Rosalie looked at the mother in the driver seat and checked her pulse. She knew though that the woman was gone. As she sighed she perked up and looked under the car. The gas tank had been ruptured by a rock and the heat of the still warm car was heating it. It would only take one spark to light it.

Rosalie left the car, carrying the baby in her arms. Keeping the small blanket she had gotten from the car seat around Lily to keep her warm she pulled her cellphone out and called Carlisle first. The Other could wait. She'd call Emmett next.

The Phone rang several times before Carlisle picked up,

"Rosalie."

He said through the speaker as he waited for her to respond. He, Esme, and Jasper were the only one's back from hunting. Emmett, Alice and Edward were still gone.

Rosalie replied as she walked at vampire speed through the woods,

"Carlisle. I found a car wreck. Its on the corner of the main road. right across the creek bridge. The Car was pretty messed up, the driver. She was dead. There was a baby."

As she looked at the baby in her arms that was looking around in curiousity as the trees moved by in blurs. Carlisle was now leaning against the doorframe that connected the entrance hall to the living room. Esme, and Jasper were now listening in from their sitting spots in the living room.

Carlisle listened intently as Rosalie spoke,

Just then Emmett, and Edward came in behind Alice who took the phone from Carlisle and said,

"I'll explain."

She then Hung up. Rosalie shoved her phone in her pocket and ran home. When she arrived and entered the house. Everyone looked at the small bundle in her arms. Rosalie then said,

"She's fine. Not even a scratch on her."

She handed the baby over to Carlisle for him to look at to make sure she was ok. As Rosalie was about to tell them what was on her mind Edward looked at her,

"Rosalie, A house full of vampires is no place for an infant."

Rosalie simply growled at him,

"Oh and Bella is simply welcomed here because she makes you happy? Edward. The Mother is dead. I found her red-faced screaching and crying for her mother. A Mother she no longer has. I want to be the mother she just lost. I always wanted a child. I get the chance and your not about to take it from me."

Edward backed down and didn't say anymore. The others looked at them to see if anymore arguing was going to occur. Emmett however was already staring at Lily and making funny faces at her, earning a squeal of happiness from the small bundle.

"She's perfectly fine. According to the name written on the tag of this blanket showing its hers. Her name is Lily."

Alice then came from her revre of silence and grinned,

"Come on we got shopping to do."

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie left to go shopping. Emmett demanding they leave Lily so he could "bond" with her. but they had a feeling Emmett would try to teach the infant how to play the XBOX.

The three women went to Seattle and began shopping. Light Purple and White paint was chosen. A fluffy white carpet, a mahogany wood crib, changing table, rocking chair, chest of drawers, toy box, and shelf was bought. Along with tones of toys a mobil to go above the crib, diapers, bottles, binkies, a diaper bag, white bedding that had purple muti pastel colored stars on it, and clothes. A carseat and stroller was also bought.

Alice went all out shopping for little outfits with Rosalie. When they got home they found Edward playing the Piano and Emmett bonding with Lily by playing with her with a stuffed animal that was Rosalie's that he had gotten for her, for valentine's day. Jasper was watching along with Carlisle. Who had both taken care of documentations for Lily.

Rosalie changed Lily and fed her as Esme and Alice did the room. Emmett was watching Lily over Rosalie's shoulder as she reached up and grabbed his finger in her small fist as she stared back at him.

It was all laughs when Emmett and Jasper teamed up to wrestle the crib into being put together. It wasn't till later when Rosalie was talking with Emmett that Alice took the chance to bond with her Neice. What no one expected was when Jasper held Lily and she stared at him with her large blue eyes and gurgled happily. He was snapped out of staring at the happy little bundle in his arms when he heard a click and seen a flash. Esme was holding a camera and Emmett was shaking with laughter,

"Who would have known a little baby could make Jasper turn to pure mush."

Jasper just smirked, "Emmett, you know she had you wrapped around her finger as soon as she looked at you. Your beyond mush when it comes to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Two .::.**

**** TIME LAPSE - SIXTEEN YEARS ****

The Sun rose in the rare non-cloudy morning sky of Forks and an Alarm clock in one of the rooms of the Cullen's home went off, followed by a groan and the sounding of a smack against the wall before silence surrounded the houses once again except the heartbeat and breathing of Lily who was fighting to regain sleep.

Downstairs the Cullen's looked up at the sound of the Alarm and of course the collision of the clock against the wall. It was how they knew Lily started her beggining of the week mornings.

Emmett headed up the stairs and poked his head in the room where his and Rosalie's adopted daughter slept. Smirking he walked in and shook her shoulder softly,

"Come on, time to get up, Lils."

He said as he went over and opened the black curtains to her room. He looked around the room. It seem to change everytime he stepped in it. He remembered when it was light purple and white. Now as he looked around the room had gone from sweet innocent little girl to well down right gothic teenager. The Room was painted black and dark red. posters were on every inch of the wall. Clothes that had no color whatsoever overflowed from the closet and what really sent a shiver down his spine was the fact on the back of her door she had a skeleton which she had named "bob". Even if it did amuse him slightly he still found it a bit creepy. A guitar leaned against its amplifyer in the corner and her stereo was burried amongst piles of CDs.

Lily hissed at him and pulled the covers over her head. But she knew very well in a house of vampires it wouldn't work. Even if her Dad was wrapped around her finger. Emmett chuckled and pulled the covers from her. causing lily to screech and whine.

"Its to early to get up."

Emmett shook his head,

"No its time for school."

Lily shook her head,

"Daddy, No, I don't wanna go to school."

She argued. as she flung a pillow at him and gave him her large innocent puppy dog eyes. He groaned, he hated those eyes. They turned him to pure mush.

"Nope. I am not falling for it today."

He then tipped her bed sideways and let her fall to the floor with a small thud.

"Comeo on, Breakfast is fixed."

Lily let out a growl. Grabbed her clothes and went to go shower and get ready for the day. Downstairs Alice pouted about her choice of clothes. Although she never dared tell Lily what to wear. Lily was like a viper when it came to her clothes and independance. Alice learned the hard way.

*_FLASHBACK - THREE YEARS AGO*_

_Alice walked into Lily's room who at te time was thirteen and began taking out all her gothic clothes and replacing them. Lily had walked in on Alice in the act and began screaming and yelling at her in rage. She then sighed, "Fine wanna replace my wardrobe you better do yours first. She then went and lit Alice's closet on fire and walked out of the house whistling before she shouted to Alice, "Next time its what your wearing." Alice hadn't intervened with Lily's clothes since that day._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Lily came downstairs wearing a purple and black pettiskirt dress with a corset like top. She wore with it purple and black striped knee high socks, Knee high boots with four inch heels, a wrist band that had black ribbons on it with a crown and chain in the middle, Hooped earrings with skull daggers in the center of them, A choker with a cross on it, A headband decoraged with a ribbon on it.

Her make up was done with black, purple, and white eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner with a shimmer finish powder.

Her hair was straightened out but curly towards the ends. It was black but her bangs had hot pink dye in it.

Walking into the kitchen she sighed and began eating her breakfast. Waffles and Orange Juice. Lily ate her breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to the living room and grabbed her messengerback that had jack skellington on it and her sunglasses. Pulling the keys off of the clip on her messenger back she shouted out a quick goodbye and walked out to her car. Which was a brand new 2005 Black Mustang convertible.

Lily listened to Brick by Boring Brick as she left the house and headed to school. As she arrived she sighed and got out and headed into school. Going to her locker she ditched her bag and grabbed her books and notbooks and headed to class. She walked in and sat in the back of the class. No one else in the cullen family joined her because they were rumored to be off at college. They were suppose to be moving as soon as she finished this school year. She would be glad to move right now cause the town was to small for her liking.

**.::. Authors Note .::.** OK! Notice time. This is the second chapter I hope you all like it. The Next chapter will begin the action :) Now the person I am using for Lily's portrayal is Skye Sweetnam. Here is an image URL below. Also her outfit she wears. URL is also below. Just copy paste to your Adress bar and replace the DOT(s) in the URLs with actual little dots. PLEASE REVIEW!

**.::. Lily .::. **http://i623DOTphotobucketDOTcom/albums/tt313/Emerald_Of_Eclipse/Celebrity%20Faces/SkyeSweetnamskyephoto02DOTjpg

**.::. Lilys**** Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=4037331


	3. Chapter 3

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Three .::.**

Lily had gone through her boring school routine. She sat with her one and only human friend, Mercades Noelisk, at lunch. They both were outcasted a bit in the small town. Mercades had came to Forks 4 years ago and the girls had bonded immeadiatly. Although Mercades had a more flashy wardrobe color wise and was Punk where as Lily had a more gothic flare to her. They fit like a hand in a glove.

Lily ate her salad he had brought from home as the school lunches made her gag and their salads were beyond edible to her taste. Mercades ate a hamburger. Lily grimaced at her friend and said,

"How can you eat that?"

Mercades looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Its food, your suppose to eat it."

Lily shook her head and argued,

"Its a poor defenseless animal how can you eat it knowing it was slaughtered?"

Mercades simply sighed,

"I know your a vegetarian an all but don't go all animal right actavist on me. I feel the same way about it all but girl, I to have meat."

Lily rolled her eyes and let it go and stood when the bell rang dismissing lunch. The two of them headed to gym followed by study hall before they left with a good bye and headed to their homes.

Lilly arrived home and threw her backpack to the couch and sat down and removed her shoes. Yawning she stood went to the kitchen and grabbed a granolla bar before heading back to the living room to grab her bag and to head to her room to do her homework. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and began her math home work.

By the time she was done it was almost Six Thirty and everyone was downstairs. She left her bag on her bedroom floor and walked down to get dinner and to see what everyone else was doing. Arriving downstairs she plopped down on the couch next to Jasper and began reading the book he had over his shoulder.

Alice and Rosalie were discussing a shopping trip for the weekend. Carlisle was reading a medical report and Edward was no where in sight. She figured he was with Bella the only other human that came to the house besides Mercades.

Emmett walked in holding a bag and Lily immeadiatly dived for it. Emmett snatched his hand away and began counting his fingers,

"Sheesh, fireball no need to take my fingers. How do you even know its for you?"

Jasper laughed as Carlisle smirked,

"Because, Emmett. Lily has gift radar she knows when there is something in the bag for her. What is it anyways?"

He asked just as Lily let out a screach that made all the vampires in the room wince. They looked at her and seen her clinging to a couple of things. She held several movies and some books.

"Movies for the sleepover I am having with Mercades this weekend and some books for me."

Lily responded smiling brightly as she looked over the books and movie. Alice shook her head slightly. She then said as she looked at the movies,

"Really, vampire movies? You live in a house of vampires and these facinate you."

Lily just smirked and said with a laugh,

"Ah but Mercades doesn't know does she Besides we both like these movies. I find them hilarious she finds the blood and gore awesome. I swear I'd really hate to see her as a vampire."

Just then Alice's eyes grew blank and she stared into nothingness. When she came out of it Everyone stared at her intentivly. Jasper was at her side and everyone appeared worried, never knowing what would be said after a vision.

"The Volturi, they got wind of Lily. They're coming."

She said, Emmett's head snapped in her direction and Rosalie let out a growl,

"When?" Emmett asked looking at Rosalie and then turning his eyes to Lily. There was no way in hell that he was letting them anywhere near her. Alice bit her lip and said quietly,

"In two hours. They just made a solid decision and they're already half way here. They've been evading my sight."

Alice looked worried and Jasper was trying to Calm her,

"Esme call Edward tell him what is happening and not to bring Bella here."

Emmett was with Rosalie who was standing by Lily protectively. Alice shook her head,

"There isn't enough time to get her away from here."

Lily looked at her parents and then at the rest of her family while chewing on her bottom lip. She had been told all about the volturi when she was little, Once she was old enough to understand, Which was when she was still very young as she was always a smart kid and caught on to everything wrather quickly.

"Whats gonna happen, Daddy?"

She asked looking at Emmett. He only looked down at her lost for words, he didn't know what to tell her. Hell he didn't even know what was going to happen. He knew either they would be given a time frame to change her themselves, The Volturi would change her on the spot. Or they would kill her on the spot.

The last one he didn't even want to think about. He didn't even want an immortal life for his daughter, he wouldn't do it unless thats what she wanted.

"I don't know, sweetheart."

He responded as her kept her hugged to his side. The others were just as worried to and Edward although against Lily being in the family in the beginning had grown attached to her just as much as everyone else had, was on his way back after explaining to Bella what was happening. Everyone in the house knew the options that would be spread out when the Volturi came. If she had a power, Aro would try to get her as one of his Guard Members.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Ok my lovely readers what do you think? Things will become more exciting in the next chapter. :) Cookies all around for those of you who read and review. Here is Lily's PJs. Probably only the only think pink in her closet. Remember to view it copy paste URL to Adress bar then replace DOT with a dot .

**.::. Lily's Pajama's .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/pjs/set?id=16994405


	4. Chapter 4

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Four .::.**

Everyone sat in the living room, trying to come up with a plan but they knew as Alice said it was to late and as the minutes ticked by time ran out. Lily although with everything going on had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball cluching a black teddy bear to her chest, against Emmett.

It was when a knock upon the door disturbed the silence that everyone looked up and then at everyone. Carlisle answered the door as everyone else stood from their sitting spots, Emmett as well after gently moving Lily into a lying position as to not wake her.

When Carlisle opened the door Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Heidi and Renata stood their in there cloaks.

"Ah Carlisle it has been to long my friend."

Aro said as Carlisle let them into the house. Carlisle nodded and responded,

"Yes it has Aro.... May I ask why you are here?"

He of course already knew, they all did but wanted to here it from them personally. They removed the hoods of their cloaks as they walked in and Aro replied simply,

"It was brought to our Attention you have had a human in the family that knows our seceret."

Carlisle nodded and lead them into the main room. The talking had awoken Lily and now she was standing behind Emmett the teddy bear still in her vice like grip.

"Yes, She was an infant when she first came into our home. Rosalie found her in a car that had wrecked. The driver, her mother was dead. She has lived with us and known for some time."

He spoke. The Volturi walked into the living room and Emmett Growled and took a protective stance in front of Lily. Aro looked at her where she was peaking around Emmett's side and said,

"This must be Lily."

He looked at Emmett when he growled and approached closure as the others growled,

"Oh I will not harm her I just want to meet her. Please dear, I will not hurt you."

Aro said with a smile as he watched Lily as she slowly came out. Watching everyone in the room as she approached Aro. As she came into View Alec looked at her and his eyes darkened to Black and the Cullens went into attack mode as Emmett pulled Lily back behind him.

Aro simply chuckled,

"La Tua Cante`! It seems dear Alec has found his singer."

Alec watched as Emmett shielded Lily from them before cautiously letting her take Aro's extended hand like what previously was tried before Alec eyes darkened. When Lily came out and took Aro's hand, Alec watched her closely her every movement as her heart thudded in her chest. She smelt of Orange Blossoms and a Sea Breeze. His eyes wandered her five foot four ince frame, taking in every inch of her features. Her large blue eyes, Her plump pink lips and dark hair that had pink in the bangs. It was a wild color which gave her a unique look that screamed 'I'm different.' But it suited her, He thought.

Aro took her hand and smiled at her thoughts,

"Your family cares deeply about you. Your quite the out going young lady, But you have a sollitude side to you as well."

Lily's eyes just went from red eyes to red eyes before she looked at her Family and pulled her hand from Aro's to cold ones. Her eyes landed on Alec and she froze she watched him closely almost as if analizing every inch of him. He was handsome. Aro looked at the Cullen's and spoke which brought Lily from her staring at Alec,

"You know the rules. Humans cannot know about us. Its to risky.... Now you have three options we give you a year and let you, yourselves change her, and we come back in a year to see if it has been done. We change her ourselves here and now. Or we kill her. Now we let her decide, I think she is old enough to make her own decision."

Lily bit her lip as she zoned out for a moment, thinking. She heard the buzzing of some slight argument going on around her. She came out of her thinking shell and said,

"I need to think."

She left the living room and went upstairs and moments later the vampires could hear her playing the guitar.

"What an intresting way to think."

Aro said as he looked around at those who stood before him. Alec was looking up at the ceiling, after watching Lily exit the room. As they sat down and began talking. Although conversation was strained due to the fact at what was on the line for the Cullen's.

As they talked they began to hear singing from above,

"You know what Simon Says  
He tells you what to do  
What if he told you to  
take off all your clothes  
and dance in your birthday suit

Sure it's the latest craze  
We all get influenced  
the little secret they don't  
want you to know no no

We're only human  
Seperated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

It's when you watch TV  
In everything you see  
The virus seeping through  
and you start to want  
what they tell you you should want

It's in the air you breathe  
It's hidden up their sleeves  
They're even marketing  
what I say right now  
Watch out!

We're only human  
Seperated by our thoughts  
So hang on to them  
or you'll find you might get caught  
Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
na na na na na na na  
We're only human separated  
Only human separated

Caught up in the

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious

Hey Monkey See and Monkey Do  
Must I get brainwashed  
by what's surrounding you  
Didn't you know that  
Every little thing's contagious  
Oh yes every little thing's contagious."

Lily continued to strum random chords on her guitar as she sang the song. Alec, after knowing that everyone was wrapped up in strained conversation walked upstairs, following the sound of the guitar, Lily's heart and voice while her scent got stronger. It took every ounce of his will power not to attack but although difficult to control the want for her blood, he didn't want to hurt her. He appraoched the door and opened it carefully. Finding Lily so obsorbed in her form of "Thinking" that she didn't notice him.

He looked around her room from his spot in the doorway taking in the surroundings. He found that her room seemed to be much darker than he had expected, although her surrundings were that of a typical teenager. He found himself watching her closely but when she stopped playing and found him looking at her she tilted her head to the side,

"Do I have something on my face or do you find me that intresting of a human?"

She asked which snapped him into reality and he said,

"Sorry, I was drawn up here by your voice."

Lily cocked an eyebrow and said,

"Sure it wasn't my blood?"

She asked him, He shook his head.

"No your blood although very appealing, I don't want to harm you. I don't think I could if I even wanted to."

Alec said before turned and meeting a enraged Emmett,

"What are you doing up here?"

He asked, Alec just looked at him.

**.::. Authors Note .::.** Hmmmm an angry Daddy Emmett, Wonder how this will go :) Cookies for those of you who review. Hope you like it. Next Chapter should prove to be eventful :)


	5. Chapter 5

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Five .::.**

Alec had turned to face an angry Emmett. He thought for words that wouldn't come out of his mouth. Lily was now watching her Dad tower over Alec who was fighting for the right words.

"He heard me singing Dad."

By now Rose was also in the doorway along with Jasper who had felt Emmett's rath from below. Emmett turned his Golden yet darkening eyes to Lily,

"We all could, perfectly fine downstairs."

He said and turned back to glare at Alec. Who just walked away knowing anything that came from his mouth would lead him to be thrown across the room and him using his ability. As Emmett's glare followed Alec till he was to the stairs, He turned to leave as well and said,

"If he goes near her again I'll rip his head off."

Jasper looked at him and nodded in agreement but said,

"He wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't going to either. I think its not just her blood that attracts him to her..."

As they went back downstairs, Followed by Lily who had grabbed her iPOD and was now listening to Break by Three Days Grace as she continued to think. When Aro looked at her,

"Have you came to a decision?"

He asked. Lily just looked at her family and twirled a strand of her hair as she bit her lip.

"Give it a year, don't be so impatient you're acting like a kid who's parents just got him a giant lollypop."

She said and then retreated back to her room and turned her stereo on and popped in a Within Temptation CD and began listening to What have you done at a loud volume. Aro looked at the other members of the Volturi,

"Am I really that obvious?"

He asked Alec and Jane just held back there laughter as Demetri nodded,

"Yes, Master. I am afraid so."

He replied with a smirk playing at his lips. The Cullens were trying not to laugh, But Edward just stood watching Alec closely, reading his thoughts. Edward looked at Emmett and said in his ear quietly,

"He has a thing for Lily." He said as he nodded towards Alec.

Meanwhile upstairs Lily was drawing in her sketchbook as she sang along to The Howling as she randomly began sketching something. By the time the song ended and moved on to All I need the drawing was almost complete. When she looked at it she cocked an eyebrow. Why she had drawn Alec Volturi she had no idea. But she thought it was nice and decided to color it. When she was doing the finising touches to the bases before she started coloring she began singing along to Utopia which was now playing,

"The burning desire to live and roam free  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So where I am going, you won't be in the end

I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance  
In search of the door to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?

I'm searching for answers  
not given for free  
They're hidden inside, is there life within me?  
You're holding my hand but you don't understand  
So I'm taking the road all alone in the end

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there  
I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share  
.com/utopia_lyrics_within_  
In search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind

Help us we're drowning  
So closed up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia  
And when the lights die down, telling us who we are  
Why does it rain?"

She had fallen asleep sometime later the drawing still in her hands and coloring pencils stil strewn about around her on the bed. The Volturi had left around Midnight and Rosalie went to see if Lily was asleep because her breathing was evened out and her heartrate was calm. When she poked her head in the door to Lily's room she saw her sleeping peacefully. Walking in she took the pencils and put them back in the skull she kept them in. Allthough it was a candle holder she had it for her pencils. As she put them on Lily's desk she turned and looked at the drawing and raised an eyebrow and looked at her sleeping daughter before she set it on the desk as well and then exited.

Rose went back downstairs and settled on the couch beside Emmett. Alice was settled with Jasper on his lap in a chair and Esme and Carlisle took up the love seat while Edward sat in another seat.

They all sat in silence. Not moving, Not talking. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. But almost everyone was thinking the same thing.

_How could they turn and take Lily's human life away from her when she had so much in life she could do?_

She was smart and talented she could do anything with her life and she only had a year left in her human life. Of course against the other two options they all knew She made the best choice for herself.

Although Emmett had other things on his mind like the fact Alec Volturi had eyes and senses glued to Lily. He remembered Jasper had said he had said.

_'He wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't going to either. I think its not just her blood that attracts him to her'_

Then Edward had told him that Alec had a thing for her. He didn't want him nor anyone near his daughter that was from the Volturi but he knew how Edward was with Bella, what if Alec was the same way and would go against anything to have her, But in the end wouldn't want to preserve her human life and want her stuck in her sixteen year old body forever. He ran his hands over his face.

This was to much. He looked at Rosalie who seemed lost in thought as well. Just like everyone else. Rosalie was thinking about the drawing she had seen in Lily's sketchbook. Alice was looking through Lily's future. Jasper was mulling over the emotions of those around him and what he had felt coming off of Alec when he had laid eyes on his Niece.

Carlisle and Esme weren't even thinking but just sitting still as stones and staring into nothing Edward was the same but mulling over what he had heard in Alec's head.

He knew if the others knew what he was thinking all hell would break lose. Emmett would most likely rip Alec limb for limb for have such thoughts about Lily even if they were innocent and nothing dirty or perverted.

Morning finally arrived and Emmett and Rose decided after what had happened the night before was enough to let Lily sleep in and skip school. After all She hardly went about missing school unless she was to sick to function. Around noon time Lily rolled over and out of bed hitting the floor with a thump. Standing up she groggily rubbed her eyes and went to shower and dress for the day.

She showered and dressed in a black lolita baby doll dress, thigh high white stockings and mary jane heeled shoes. She accesorzied with a bow cuff bracelet, a cuff bracelet that had a bat on it, a cross ring, a lace collar choker, daggar earrings, and a headband.

Her make up was black and green eyeshadow with a white highlight and black eyeliner and mascara. Her nails were painted green and she had shimmery powder on over her foundation. Walking into the kitchen she finished putting her hair into pigtails and clipping her bangs back as she grabbed a bottle of water and a granolla bar, grabbed a book and flopped down on her jack skellington beanbag chair and began reading as she drank her water and ate her granolla bar. Her book of choice was a Archeology book on mummification.

It was about thirty minutes later Alice, Bella and Rosalie came in followed by Emmett, Edward and Jasper who were carrying bags,

"I see you three got stuck with slave duty."

She said to Jasper and Emmett as she looked at them and closed her book and stood to go put her book away, Bella watched her,

"How can you possibly walk in those shoes? I mean I know I'm probably the worlds biggest klutz but how can you walk in those?"

Lily looked at her shoes and shrugged,

"I've worn bigger."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Yay Chapter Five! this is probably the most I've ever written on a story with ina couple day time period. I hope you enjoy. I forgot to mention at the end of last chapter the Song is:

Human by Skye Sweetnam.

The songs in this chapter are:

What have you done now by Within Temptation (mentioned not sung)  
Break by Three Days Grace (mention not sung)

The Howling by Within Temptation (mention but sang)  
Utopia by Within Temptation (sang)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review !

Remember replace DOT with a dot .

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::.** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/babydoll_girl/set?id=17016219


	6. Chapter 6

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Six .::.**

The next few days ticked by and the weekened arrived. As a weekend getaway for Lily her and Mercades hit the Mall, to raid their favorite stores. When they arrived at the Mall They walked through the weekend mall-goers and Lily said,

"Were to first? Hot Topic or the Shoe Store....or the best place in the mall besides the food court. The Bookstore?"

Mercades looked at Lily and rolled her eyes,

"how about we go shoe shopping. Then let you raid the bookstore, Followed by Hot Topic and Eating then we go back to your place and watch movies till Three in the damn morning?"

She stated as she linked arms with Lily and headed to their first stop. As they shopped Lily was unaware that also in the mall were the guard members of the Volturi that had come only a few nights ago to tell her she had to become a vampire or be killed. The Shoe shopping went fast as the grabbed any shoes in there sizes they liked that would look good with an outfit they had or were gonna buy.

Lily then dragged Mercades to the book store and began browsing. She got four books but when Mercades began whining she knew her best friend has seen enough books. Lily had settled on a book about the Titanic, the last book in the vampire diaries series, as well as The Carnival of Destruction and Interview with a vampire. She had, had a copy once but once at school her locker among many others had been broken into by some idiot student and her copy had been destryed beyond repair and she had been meaning to get a new one.

They carried there bags to the food court area each got a mocha frappuchino from Starbucks before they headed into hot topic.

Across the mall just exiting a small clothing store that Lily nor Mercades would ever step foot in or near was Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri and Renata. When the walked out talking about none other than Lily and the issue that she was a human and knowed about them Heidi looked up and said,

"Well speak of the deviless and she shall appear."

She nodded towards where Lily was with Mercades just entering Hot Topic. Jane looked up and said,

"Thats always how it is speak and the person will appear."

She then began following and turned to Heidi and Renata,

"Come on. Aren't you even slightest curious about the human that has managed to capture my brother's eyes?"

She then turned back and followed the two human girls into Hot Topic the three vampires looked around the room. Alec looked at his sister as Demetri snickered,

"She hasn't caught my eye."

He then followed with the others and shook his head and thought,

_"Thats a total lie and I know it."_

"Well I guess you can say this is intresting clothing."

Renata said before they began idly browsing as they listened to Lily and Mercades talk.

Lily was looking at a polka dot spaghetti strap dress while Mercades was looking at shirts. Mercades then randomly blurted out,

"Why is it everytime we come in here no hot guys come in?"

Lily snorted and said with a shake of her head,

"Mercades, Why is it everytime we come shopping you mention guys? I swear you come shopping to try and get picked up. Your not a hooker, you know that right?"

Mercades looked at her and said with a pout before smirking,

"Oh come on you know you wanna little male company. Hell I would if I lived in your house. I'd feel left out....I know why no guys are ever in here when we come. Your Dad probably threatened them all to vacate the 5 mile radius around you."

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered as she grabbed the dress and began looking at a cute plaid skirt.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Mercades nodded,

"I bet you anything he did, I mean hell I'd be scared of your dad too he'd squash me like a bug if I wasn't careful."

Lily laughed,

"Not my fault my Dad is big."

Mercades chucked a pair of frilly underwear at Lily and said,

"Try these.... Your a Daddy's girl you can't deny it."

Lily raised and eyebrow and said as she shook her head and tossed the frilly panties back at Mercades,

"No thanks, feel free to frilli-fy your ass.....Can we not put frilly underpants and my dad in the same convo. You'll give me nightmares."

Mercades snickered and said as she stopped what she was doing and darted from the store,

"Oh hot guy at twelve o' clock. Girl be right back don't leave."

Lily rolled her eyes and began searching the pants for anything she might like that wasn't already in her closet. When the four volturi guard members seen Lily alone they walked up and Jane said,

"Didn't think we'd see you again till we checked up on you in the end of the year to make sure you weren't still Human. Who's your friend?"

Lily spun around and looked at Jane and the others and said, "What the hell are you doing here? Your suppose to be gone.... She's my Best Friend, her name is Mercades. No she doesn't know anything so don't go about making assumptions. She then went to the counter and set her purchases on the counter and texted a quick message from her iphone to Mercades,

"_Girl hurry up. Or I will leave your Ass.._"

She closed her phone and then turned to look at them,

"So what are you doing? Stalking me now?"

Lily asked as she thanked the man at the check out and grabbed her bags and headed out of the shop to the foor court. The Volturi didn't follow her. Well only one did, Alec. She ordered a veggie sub from subway and a coke and sat down and began eating. Alec sat across from her and watched her,

"So I guess your playing stalker now."

She said to him as she took a sip of her coke, he simply looked at her and shook his head,

"No. I just find you intresting..."

Alec said and trailed off. Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"Me intresting? Ha! I'm a small town girl who lives in a house of vampires and I dress like a freak."

Lily said as she took another bite of her sandwhich. Alec's lips twitched into a smile at her comment,

"I don't think you dress like a freak. Its very expressive of yourself and your personality. Its unique. I don't think many people can pull off dressing like you."

He said as he continued to watch her intently, He watched her facial expression change when she spoke how her eyes lighted up at certain points. What really caught his attention was the green flecks of color in her crystal like blue orbs How the outer rim of her iris was a dar blue and the inner portion was crystal blue then around the puple was like a starburst effect of light green.

In his eyes she was perfect and Beautiful when her blinked, acting as human as possible he imagined how exactly she would look when she wasa vampire. He'd wager she would out do Rosalie with looks. When she finished the last over her small veggie sub Alec chuckled and she looked at him bewildered,

"What? Did I sprout a second head or a third eye or something?"

she asked as he pointed to the side of her face before reaching across the small table and wiping away that of which was there,

"You had a bit of mayonaise on your face."

He said with a chuckle. He wanted to reach across and touch her again. Her skin was soft like ivory. It it wasn't for the blush in her cheeks that had risen she would be pale enough to already pass for a vampire.

"How long have you been with the Cullens?"

He asked randomly as he crossed his legs anf studied her lips wondering how they would feel.

_'Stop it, you can't think like that!' _

He scolded himself as she began to speak,

"Since I was an infant. As Carlisle said when you arrive. My real mother died in a car crash Rosalie who has always been a mother to me she heard me crying and followed the sound she came across the wreck, my mother was dead so she took me to the house. I was fine except for the fact I proably would have been horse from the hour or two of crying for my mother after the wreck. Edward was the only one that was really against me being in the family, Rosalie however quickly shut him up and I was adopted by them. I've got them all wrapped around my finger."

Lily explained as she looked at him,

"When were you uh, changed?"

She asked him wearily not knowing if he would tell her or not. She knew her family's past. Jasper's she had always found the most intresting and emotional. Alec looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Aro had his eye on Jane and I for many years, and decided to wait until we were older to change us. But the whole village were thought to be witches, and tried to burn us at the stake, Aro was forced to slaughter the entire village and turn my sister and I into vampires on the spot. So it was late sixteen hundreds to early seventeen hundreds. I kinda never kept track or cared to remember."

He said, Lily reached across the table and took his hand, As she did an almost electric like current shot through them, She looked at him for a moment then pulled her hand away just as Mercades flopped down next to her and looked at Alec and whistled and muttered at Lily,

"Who' the hottie?"

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Chapter six everyone I hope you like it....Hmmmm things are about to start the ball is going to start rolling. What do youthink is gonna happen in chapter seven?

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=11314550

**.::. Mercades Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=10457351

You all know the routine by now with the URLS or so I hope. I didn't describe what the outfits looked like in the chapter because I was still planning them when I was writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Seven .::.**

Lily looked at Mercades and shook her head at her friend who muttered not knowing he could here her perfectly and clearly.

"A friend."

Lily replied as Mercades began messing with her phone. Lily knew that ment one thing, she had found a guy and cornered him,

"Who'd did you corner this time?"

She asked and Mercades simply looked at her and said,

"I'll tell you later I'm gonna grab a bite to eat leave you to your found hottie. Enjoy your company. I'd warn him about your Over muscular dad, He has right to know when he's gonna loose his head."

She then skipped off to go grab a burger. Lily shook her head and said turning back to Alec who had been watching them in ammusement.

"She's a nutcase. Don't mind her."

Lily said as she finished off her coke and went back to her starbucks she had set aside when she began eating. Alec smiled and chuckled lightly at Lily's comment about her friend, Around the corner peering out a store with a good view Jane, Renata, Demetri and Heidi were watching,

"Why doesn't he ask her out already?"

Demetri said in a slight whine as Jane told him to shush as they continued spying.

Alec scratched the back of his head and then blurted out,

"Wanna go out?"

He immeadiatly clamped his mouth shut and looked at her wondering to himself why in the world he just blurted that out to her, He just met her and he was already asking her on a date. He kicked himself mentally cursing himself for his stupid attraction to her.

Lily stopped in mid sip of her frappuchino and looked at him, She was lost for words had no idea what to say and really she could hear a cricket churping. She swore she could. How the hell she was suppose to answer that she didn't know. She found him attractive and it wasn't the whole dazzling vampire quirk either. She lived with vampires her entire life when it came to there looks she had a vague sense of

'OH PRETTY!'

So she was positive the attractive pull she felt was not because of his "vampy-ness" as she liked to call it. And after her major thinking spree while she was shopping with Mercades she knew it was worth a shot. She had a year as a human she was gonna use that time wisely. Maybe Alec would be a good thing for her. She didn't know why but she had a good feeling about everything.

She nodded and said,

"Sure. When and Where?"

She then looked Mercades way and she was mouthing

'Screw the Sleepover go out. I'll enjoy my new boytoy and you can yours.'

After knowing Mercades for a time they could read each others lips for times like this. Of course Lily had to fight from snorting at Mercades and her "boy toy" phrase. Alec smiled and sighed internally,

_'Thank you god! She said yes.'_

He thought in relief glad his outburst didn't drive her away from him. Alec thought for a moment and said,

"Well how about tonight or tomorrow night?"

Lily looked back at him as he spoke,

"Sure. Although telling my parents the truth would get you slaughtered I imagine so I'll come up with an inventive story to tell them. How about tomorrow?"

She asked, Alec nodded in agreement and said,

"So how about I meet you at Seven maybe at the clearing then I can run us to the car on the road and we'll sneak off on our date."

He said as he had it all figured out. Lily smiled and nodded,

"Sounds great just don't finalize anything keep changing your mind or my Aunt Alice will see it. Thats the last thing we need."

Alec smiled and stood. Taking her hand and kissing it he left.

"I'll see you then."

He said and departed. As soon as he was gone Mercades bounded over,

"O-M-G! Total hottie and a gentleman to! Girl you are so lucky.... I know your dad is way to over protective but why meet in super secret? I know your Aunt has a tendency to e scary accurate about things. But why not tell your folks? He's a charmer he'd win any parents over. Hell he'd win my parents in a heart beat."

Lily just muttered,

"You don't know the half of it.....Hey lets go. I wanna go do something."

Mercades raised an eyebrow,

"Like what?"

Lily shrugged,

"You'll see."

Thirty minutes later they parked in front of a tattoo and piercing parlor,

"Your parents are so gonna kill you."

Mercades said with a chuckle then stopped,

"Wait you need a permission slip to get a tattoo your not eighteen."

Lily turned and looked at Mercades,

"Go in get one bring it out and I'll forge my parents name. Simple."

She said, Mercades shrugged then went in and grabbed one from the counter and came back out. She handed it to Lily and she began forging her Mom's name. She then got out and Mercades went to the small gift shop across the street to browse while she waited.

Lily kept her mind switching between two lies. Stay and catch a movie while her and Mercades were in town or do more shopping. She walked in and handed the slip over to the man and quickly removed a drawing from her wallet. She had been planning to ask her parents about it but decided to rebel a bit.

The Man behind the counter looked at her and said as he leaned against the counter top,

"Welcome to Roses and Bullets Tattoo and Piercing Parlor. What can I help you with today?"

Lily smiled and said as she showed him the drawing, and also slid the forged permission slip to him,

"I would like to have this drawing done as a tattoo. Across my shoulder blade area. Are you able to do this all in a day?"

The man looked at the drawing and nodded,

"Yea. I'm a fast worker shouldn't take to long. Lets go get started."

Lily followed him and smirked as she sat down and pulled the straps of her top to the side some. She sat there as he went to work on the tattoo. Amost two hours later after the long process of the tattoo he covered it with a gauze pad and said,

"All done."

He stated. Lily stood and fixed the straps of her top Walking out behind him he said,

"With the cost of colors size and placement that will be four hundred dollars on the dot."

He said. Lily handed him her credit card and smiled when he handed it back to her,

"Thanks!"

She shouted as she handed him a twenty for a tip on a job well done. She exited the store drawing in hand and went back to her car where Mercades was sitting on the hood,

"Took long enough."

Mercades said as the drawing was thrusted into her hands,

"Its big thats why."

Lily replied and got into the car and headed back to Forks. She turned in her seat at a redlight and allowed Mercades to look under the gauze,

"You dont plan to hide this do you?"

She asked trying not to laugh, Lily smirked and said,

"Nope I'll let my parents fume over it. They'll get over it."

Mercades chuckled and said,

"Well this should probe to be intresting."

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well Alec blurted out asking Lily on a date what will come in Chapter eight? IDK yet so what do you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter below is a link to the image I used for Lily's tattoo. Its not mine I do not own it. Although I could draw my own. My scanner hates me so I had to search for one.

**.::. Lily's Tattoo .::. **http:///art/Gothic-Maroon-Rose-Tattoo-86457819

When copy pasting between http:// and /art please put the follwing.

quicksilverfury deviantart com

Unlike previous URLs where I have said replace DOT with a actual dot between quicksilverfury and deviantart put a dot and between deviantart and com also put a period. Like you would a normal url.

Blame Fanfiction for not supporting links for the hassle.


	8. Chapter 8

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Eight .::.**

Lily drove up to the Cullen House. Mercades in Tow they decided a one night sleepover would do so tomorrow they could have some girl time before they ran off with as Mercades put it "Boy Toys" When they drove up and got out for the sake of Mercades the family that were suppose to be off to college were supposibly "visiting".

Lily grabbed her bags and headed in. Mercades just left hers out in the car for when Lily took her home tomorrow. So she helped Lily with her bags. They walked in laughing hysterically at Mercades mention of getting the image of some random male celeb in the frilly underwear they had spotted in hot topic earlier that day.

Emmett who was challenging Jasper to a game of Motocross on the XBOX looked up when he heard Lily entered the house with her friend. Getting up he went and asked,

"Do we have to help you drag stuff in?"

Lily shook her head,

"No Dad, this is all of it Mercades left her stuff out there cause she's going home tomorrow instead of Sunday. Her family has plans."

Lily said, lying in place of their real plans. Well hers anyways she didn't know if Mercades was running off on a date with the guy she cornered at the mall.

"We're going upstairs."

She said and turned and smirked at Mercades letting her know she was turning her back on her Dad so he could see what was there. Emmett was about to turn and return to the game with Jasper but stopped and did a double take of Lily's back.

"Lily whats on your back? Did you get hurt?"

He asked and went over and carefully went and pulled the gauze back. Lily was biting her lip to keep from laughing,

"No it didn't hurt."

She said as Emmett's eyes widened,

"Lily Angelina Cullen!"

He said furiously as Mercades side stepped away trying to hold back laughter,

"What is this?"

He asked glaring at his daughter as the other family came in to see what was going on. Lily smiled innocently and then said,

"Its what it looks like. A tattoo."

Rosalie moved forward and said,

"A what?!"

She looked at Lily's back and glared at her daughter,

"How did you manage to get this? Your not eighteen."

Lily smirked and said,

"Its called forgery."

The others were watching in slight ammusement then Rosalie said in a near growl,

"Room. Now!"

She then looked at Mercades and said,

"Sorry but your sleepover has been canceled."

Alice piped in,

'I'll take her home."

Mercades followed Alice out back to Lily's car and got in. Alice drove her home helped her remove her bags from the trunk and then left. When she arrived back home she heard Rosalie and Emmett upstairs giving Lily the third degree. She walked inside and went over to Jasper ans sat next to him.

"Not taking it very easy, I see."

She said as she looked up at the cieling. Jasper chuckled,

"No they're over reacting. Lily even knows it."

Alice shook her head and then asked,

"Did you see it?"

Jasper nodded and said with a chuckle,

'It goes across her shoulder blades and down her spine aways its quite big. Its a rose done in a tribal like fashion. I don't think she planned to hide it from them either. She was quite smug about it. Just then from upstairs they heard the sound of glass breaking and Lily shout,

"At least its not a tramp stamp or something horrendous. Its just a flower. Quit having a fucking hissy fit. Quit trying to control me! I'm sixteen I can make my own decisions. I'm not a baby anymore!"

They then heard the sound of something else breaking and Lily came downstairs. Just then Emmett came through the front door looking stunned at her. She was fuming, Lily shoved passed him and went into the trees and dissappeared.

Jasper looked at Emmett quizzically,

"Uh Emmett. Why did you just come from outside?"

Emmett looked at him as Rosalie came down looking stunned as well.

"She threw him out the window."

She said and Jasper and Alice looked stunned,

"Your Joking."

Alice said, Emmett shook his head and Rosalie said,

"She didn't touch him her eyes flashed and then the mirror flew at Emmett from the wall and then he went out the window."

Lily continued walking. She didn't stop till she was satisfied with the distance. Stopping she sat on a fallen log. It was he little place she came to when she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she sat out here and drew when she wanted peace and quiet.

She took out her iPOD and switched it on to Take me on the Floor by The Veronicas.

Sighing she shivered. She had forgotten a jacket and it was chilly out. Closing her eyes she began singing quietly. Scratching the back of her neck she began wondering what the hell caused her dad to go flying out the window. Thats the reason she ran not knowing where the burst had came from exactly.

She knew to some degree though that it was her.

Alec had been out walking in the woods after hunting in Seattle, feeding on someone out of a gang. He was walking hands in his pocket when he caught the familiar scent of Orange Blossoms and Ocean Spray. Then he heard the also familiar voice. He followed both and finally stumble across Lily.

He watched her for a moment before talking loud enough for her to hear over her music,

"What are you doing way out here?"

He asked. Lily spun around and looked at him as she pulled her earbuds from her ears and turned her iPOD off. She shrugged,

"Thinking, and Clearing my head. Parents aren't to pleased that I went and got a tattoo and I ended up doing something I can yet cant explain. I know I did it."

She said as Alec walked over and sat beside her. He could feel the coldness come from her skin that should be warm, Removing his jacket he put it over her shoulders and asked,

"Wanna talk about it?"

Lily looked at him and said,

"I kinda threw a mirror at my Dad and then threw him through my bedroom window."

She said sheepishly as a blush crept into her face as he slid the jacket over her shoulders,

"Thanks."

She muttered. Nowing he could hear her as if she had said it audible for a normal person. He smiled and nodded and raised an eyebrow as she explained. He cracked a grin and chuckled,

"I know you probably think that is bad but I am sorry. I find it quite funny. If you indeed did that I can put a name to it. Telekenesis."

She smiled lightly,

"Yea it is a bit funny. My dad didn't know what to think."

Alec simply nodded,

"Well, Lily if I had a mirror thrown at me from out of no where and then got thrown out the window by what seemed to be thin air. I wouldn't know what to think either."

He looked at her and smiled pushing a strand of hair from her face he listened as she laughed and then began to speak,

"Alec, Tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you except when you were changed."

Alec smirked,

"Only if you tell me about yourself in return. I don't know much else other than you were adopted by the Cullen's, and that you are an excellent singer and guitarist."

Lily blushed furiously, and Alec smiled,

"I mean it."

He then went on and began blurting out things about him,

"I'm forever sixteen and a half, I love to read. My favorite colors are Blue, Green and Black. I can paralyze all sences of vampires humans and werewolves alike. I can also select what sense I want to cut off. I have a very open taste in music, although I do prefer the new stuff than the old stuff that was around when I was growing up and over the years after I was changed. Now, What about yourself?"

He asked with a smirk, Lily smiled and said,

"I'm sixteen, I like to read as well, My favorite Colors are Hot Pink, Purple and Black. Apparently I can throw people through windows when severely pissed off at them, I have slightly open taste in music, Depends on beat and the singers voice. I like to shop and I can draw."

She said as she ran a hand through her hair, she looked at Alec who was staring at her with his red eyes. He reached out and stroked his thumb across her cheekbone staring into her eyes, not blinking. She looked at him as if trying to peer into his soul and mind, to see what he was thinking.

The next thing she knew thier eyes were closed and their lips touched. His cold lips met with her warm soft ones. only moments later Alec pulled away from her and tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

Lily looked at him and blushed as she looked away with a small smile on her face.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well Lily got her tattoo parents are furious. Lily gets mad and Emmett goes through the window after having a mirror just miss his head and Alec and Lily kissed. This seems to be moving along just fine. Now what is going to happen in the next Chapter? Hmmmmm Makes you want more don't it?


	9. Chapter 9

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Nine .::.**

At the Cullen house Alice who was sitting with the family discussing the fact who they had to assume was Lily that sent him through the window. As Esme finished a call to have someone to come fix the window, Alice went blank in the face and her eyes went vacant. Edward immeadiatly began tapping into her mind to see the vision as the others waited with bated breath for her to tell them what she seen although Edward was quicker to tell,

"Alec just kissed Lily."

He said simply as he looked at Emmett who was fuming and already out the door while saying,

"I'll kill him."

The Others quickly followed to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Back in the woods Lily and Alec were talking about anything and everything that came to their minds. Laughing and having a good time when Emmett finally got to them after hearing the sounds of Lily's laughter, Coming into the small clearing behind the two he glared at Alec and growled. The rest of the Cullen's came up and Edward and Jasper held him back. Even if they wanted a piece or Alec to keep him away from Lily they both knew the outcome of Emmett tearing Alec limb for limb wouldn't be good.

Alec was on his feet by the time Lily got her head turned to see who growled. Jasper kept a tight hold on Emmett,

"Emmett! Stop killing him won't do any good."

Emmett finally pushed Jasper off of him,

"Yes it would. It'd keep his hands off of my Daughter."

Lily looked at her father just as he sprung at Alec.

Lily let out a scream and shouted at her father,

"Daddy! No!"

She watched as Emmett shoved Alec into a tree and Alec barred his teeth and shoved back, knocking Emmett off of him. When Emmett went back at Alec, Lily was already in his path,

"Daddy, Stop it!"

She shouted her Eyes blazing with anger as if a fire would light behind them any minute. She stood still not moving when Emmett nearly collided with her only to stop a foot away.

The others stood back seeing what would happen, Jasper read over the emotions of Lily. The Anger she felt for her Father attacking Alec was enough to bring down an entire city. But underneath that was a Protectiveness and none other than Love for Alec.

"Lily get out of the way."

Emmett said calmly. Lily just shook her head and said,

"No I won't. I won't move. I won't let you hurt Alec."

Emmett simply repeated but with a bit more fiercness in his voice in an attempt to get to Alec and Lily to move. He was protecting her he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Lily Angelina Cullen, move. Now!"

"No Daddy! I love him!"

Lily shouted back at him. Those simple three words stunned the Cullens but most of all Emmett. He was now wondering what kind of dazzlling Alec was doing to gain Lily's heart but deep down he knew it was her own heart telling her she loved him.

Lily backed from Emmett till she was near Alec and said,

"I won't let you hurt him. If you want to rip him apart you gotta go through me first."

She spoke through clenched teeth. Emmett took a few steps back. Jasper simply asked,

"Emmett, are you gonna break her heart just to kill him so she won't be in love with someone from the Volturi?"

Lily looked at her Uncle Jasper. He was so understanding. She knew though if it wasn't for being an Empath he would be siding with her dad. The same went for her Uncle Edward. If he wasn't a mind reader he'd side with her dad too. Her mom however was still fuming. She didn't want the vampire life for her daughter let alone her daughter to be in love with a vampire while she was still human.

Emmett sighed in defeat. He still wanted to rip Alec appart. But he knew if he did he would hurt Lily. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his baby girl. Even if she wasn't so little anymore she would always be his little girl.

Lily gave a small smile and relaxed a bit knowing her father was calm and no longer angry. Emmett glared at Alec,

"If you so much as hurt a hair on her head. You will wish Aro would have left you to burn."

He threatened as Alec looked at him,

"I wouldn't hurt her. I never wanted to and never will."

Alec stated as he looked at Lily who was standing with her arms crossed now still watching her dad from the corner of her eyes. That was when she unofficially decided, so her Aunt Alice wouldn't see. That when she was possitivley ready she wasn't gonna stick around her. She'd go with Alec to Volterra. She knew where he was she belonged. Maybe even Aro would allow her in the guard.

While thinking this she was singing randomly in her head,

_"One, Two Freddie's coming for you,  
Three, Four better lock the door,  
Five, Six grab a crucifix,  
Seven, Eight better stay up late,  
Nine, Ten never sleep again."_

Edward heard her thoughts and looked at her with a questioning look that seem to say,

'What the hell?'

Emmett pulled Lily over and Rosalie said,

"Come on its late. Plus we're not through about the whole tattoo thing. Your grounded, Missy."

Lily rolled her eyes,

"Whatever you say."

she muttered under her breath before Alec kissed her cheek and left in a heartbeat.

When Lily got home before her parents could start ranting about her tattoo again she was upstairs and had her door closed and locked. She sat on her bed and pulled the stuff from the bags that she had bought earlier that day. Laying the stuff out on her bed she picked the things up and began hanging them in her closet.

She looked at the white dress she had gotten that had the black polkadots on it it and hung it on the closet door. She would wear it tommorrow when she went to meet Alec. That her parents didn't know or would know about.

She turned her stereo on and popped in a CD and switched it to Alice (Underground) by Avril Lavigne. She then began singing as she grabbed her pajamas and set them on her bed as she got on the computer and checked her e-mails and found one from Mercades. She opened it and read it, responded and shut her computer off.

She cut her stero off and went to shower. Changing into her Pajamas she got out and went back to her room and sat down. She then grabbed her guitar and a notebook and began thinking of a song.

Randomly playing some chords she smiled and began trying to piece some words together, Then it hit her as what happened in the woods earlier came back. She then began to sing,

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing..."

She trummed a few chords and wrote them down below the lyrics, before continuing,

"So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one..."

She followed suit again writing down the lyrics than the chords that went with the song. She then went on to sing some more,

"I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one..."

Smiling as she thought of Alec she continued, The Vampires downstairs were listening intently.

"I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one...."

She smiled and red over her work and then sang it out without stopping as she played the chords on her guitar. When she was finished she yawned. Set the notebook and her guitar aside and laid down. Sleep soon consumed her and Alec filled her dreams.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well there it is. Chapter Nine. I hope you enjoyed it. This probably is my worst chapter. I had trouble writing it out. I don't know why. But I dedicate this and all the chapters I have written since the first one to you, the lovely readers that have reviewed. I do hope you continue reading on and enjoy it. Next Chapter will have Alec and Lily's little date along with a small time skip to further down the road, That way the chapters don't lag on. The song used that Lily writes and sings is Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.

**.::. Lily's PJs. .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17108074

I know the shorts are pink with blue stripes but use your imagination. They are Black with Light Blue and Pink stripes in my mind. Polyvore lacks boxer shorts XD


	10. Chapter 10

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Ten .::.**

The next day went by fairly quiet. Lily spent most of her time in her room singing and listening to music as she drew in her sketchbook. It was the best and easiest way too keep her aunt from seeing anything even though they all knew about her and Alec. It also kept her uncle from reading her mind.

Several Hours later when it got close to Five Thirty, She shower and got ready for bed pretending she was going to bed early. When they went out hunting she smirked and got dressed in her white speghetti strap dress that had black polkadots on it and did her make up and put her shoes on and grabbed her bag. She put her converses on but in her bag carried the heels she was going to wear.. She walked out the door and began walking to the spot where her and Alec were suppose to meet.

She arrived and smiled when she saw Alec waiting. He was wearing a simple red button down shirt and a pair of black pants and black Vans sneakers. Smiling she went over towards him. He looked at her, and met her half way.

Her hair was don straight and ended in ringlets going down her back, ending at her waist. He smiled and kissed her lips gently,

"You look beautiful."

Lily blushed and smiled,

"You don't look to bad yourself."

She smirked and he chuckled before he quickly grabbed her arm and gently pulled her onto his back and began running. When they arrived at the road he set her down and watched her flatten her hair down with her hands, He walked her a ways down the road to where his car was parked. It was a metallic blue Corvette.

"Nice ride."

She said looking at him with a smile. He opened the door for her and she got in. He closed the door and went around to the driverside and hoped in and started the car as she opened her bag and changed her shoes from her converses to her heels,

"Didn't expect me to wear heels in the woods did you?"

She asked him with a small laugh as she put her converses in the bag and looked at him as he put the car in gear and sped off. As they drove in comfortable silence he asked,

"How did you get out of the house?"

Lily looked at him and said,

"Pretended to go to bed early, they all went hunting so I was able to leave through the front door. Plan B was to climb out my window and climb from the tree to the ground. Trees are for monkeys, I am not a monkey. I will refrain from using them at all cost as a mean of sneaking out when I can."

Alec laughed at her and asked,

"How do you plan to get back in if they are home when you return?"

Lily sighed,

"The tree. I'm not the best climber when it comes to going up but when coming down I quicker than a cheetah on cocaine."

She chuckled and Alec began laughing,

"Cheetah on Cocaine. Thats the first time I ever heard that expression."

They arrived in Seattle and Alec stopped the car, Lily looked at the restraunt, Although glad he was so consciderate and thoughtful enough to take her out the eat she said,

"Alec, a restuaraunt wasn't necassary."

Alec smiled at her,

"Well I could always order the waiter and eat him."

Lily snorted and said,

"Oh I can really see that, you draining him and drinking his blood from a wine glass. How sophisticated."

Alec shook his head and laughed as he got out and then walked to the passenger side and opened the door for her. He took her hand as she got out and led her inside.

The restraunt was classy, not overly fancy but still on the level of it. It was a good thing she had decided on the dress or she would have felt awkward. Of course Awkward and Weird were her middle names. She didn't care what people thought. She didn't care if they thought she was a freak by the way she dressed.

The waiter approached them and spoke,

"Hello and Welcome. I am sorry but our tables our full. Unless you have a reservation."

Alec looked at him,

"Yes the name is Volturi."

The waiter nodded and scanned the page on the wooden alter like thing that stood in front of the restuarant entrance,

"Ah yes. Right this way."

The waiter said and lead them to a table and set their menues down and stepped aside. Alec pulled Lily's seat out for her and sat down across from her and the waiter asked,

"What can I get to drink for you?"

Lily looked at the waiter and said,

"Water will be fine."

He nodded and looked at Alec,

"And you?"

Alec just shook his head,

"No I'm fine."

The Waiter nodded and left and moments later returned with Lily's water. She ordered the cheese raviolli in white sauce and it was brought to her soon after.

When she finished eating they left after Alec had paid. They walked to the car and got in. Alec then began driving. it wasn't long before they parked again and Alec was out the door and to Lily's before she got to ask what they were doing. He took her hand and helped her out.

"What are we doing?" She asked,

"Going for a walk."

He said with a smile as he took her hand in his and they began walking. They reached the pier and walked in silence before she spoke up. Something has been gnawing at her brain since the day before. Something telling her Alec would be leaving.

"Alec."

She she said he turned and looked at her,

"Yeah?"

He asked, Lily looked at him and bit her lip,

"I've got a feeling. Since yesterday after I left the mall..."

"What is it?"

He asked as they reached the end of the peir and stopped. Lily shook her head and said with a small laugh,

"Its stupid. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Alec looked at her and said,

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth could be stupid. Tell me. What is it?"

Lily sighed and said,

"Its been nagging at me that you'll be going back to Volterra soon. I just got this gut feeling."

Alec looked at her as she looked down, taking her chin in his fingers he tilted her head up where she was looking at him,

"Yeah I'm probably gonna be leaving next week. Unless Aro will let me stay. I can't say for sure if he will or not. But I don't know till I ask."

Lily looked at him and shook her head and said,

"You don't have to ask him. When you leave. I don't give a damn what Aro says, I'm coming with you."

Alec just looked at her as if she grown a second head,

"Your crazy."

She chuckled,

"I know it sounds like it. But lately I've been feeling like there is a barrier here. Something keeping me from being what and who I really am. Then you all came and I seen you. Alec something clicked that night and you and I both know it. I see it your eyes."

She said as Alec looked at her,

"You know something. He wasn't lying, When they said you seen things differently in a way other people can't possibly see. You understand things in a way no other person could possibly understand."

Lily looked at him,

"Who said that?"

She asked and Alec responded,

"Aro. Demetri said when he came into the house that night he felt like something was staring at him straight in the soul. everyone else felt it to. I didn't realize it at first cause I was to busy looking at an Angel in front of me. Later though when we arrived at the hotel we were staying in, Heidi was talking to Jane about it. When Heidi told Jane she knew and so did Aro. They knew you were different. Yet they couldn't place a finger on what it was. Aro however is already dead set on knowing your gifted. I think he was right. Afterall you did throw your Father out a second story window."

Lily smirked,

"What can I say? I'm a freak."

Alec looked at her,

"Your not a freak."

He said back and tucked a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. Lily looked at him,

"I'm not gonna wait till further down the road to be changed. Knowing my parents they will wait till last minute to do it. I know none of them want to do it. But I want to be like you. I always have yet never spoke up about it because it would have to lead to a gigantic argument of some kind."

Alec listened to her and smiled,

"If you had and, in the end been changed we never would have met."

Lily smiled back and nodded,

"Alec I want you to change me. If Aro disagrees, I throw him off a damn cliff. I want to be with you. I'll pack my things tonight in under a second if it meant I could be with you forever."

Alec simply looked at her,

"What about your family?"

He asked,

"Screw them. I love them I do but lately it feels like I'm in a fucking bubble. Guys won't come around cause they know my family so they know what my dad looks like, probably scared shitless of him. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and lead my own life yet they treat me like a fragile baby. I can't be treated like that. I'm to strong to be put in bubblewrap."

Alec smiled lightly at her. She had some of the funniest ways to put things and at the same time could throw out some colorful words. Hell she said she throw Aro off a cliff if he disagreed. He didn't put it passed her. She was a rioting firecracker, and he loved her for it.

He nodded and said,

"Well then, lets go see Aro."

She smirked and kissed him and said,

"Good thing you agree or you'd be swimming right about now."

She laughed and he couldn't help but laugh with her as they walked back to the car.

**.::. Authors Note .::. **Well now the ball has been kicked and its rolling quite fast and smoothly. Next Chapter will be quite intresting. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it and keep on reading!

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17139557


	11. Chapter 11

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Eleven .::.**

Alec and Lily arrived back at the Car and Alec began driving to the hotel where Aro and the Volturi Guard that had came to Forks were staying. When they arrived Alec got out and helped Lily out the car. They walked to the Elevator and took it to the fourth floor to the room that Aro was in. Alec knocked on the door and Renata opened it. Alec took Lily's hand and they walked in,

"Ah, Lily. What a wonderful surprise. What do I owe the Pleassure?"

Aro asked as he stood and walked over. Lily looked at him and said flat out,

"I know I said one year to be changed but I infact changed my mind. I want to be changed as soon as possible. I'll even join your guard."

Aro looked at her and took her hand. He went over her thoughts. Laughing, he clapped his hands,

"Amazing. Simply Amazing. It seems you have a very astounding gift even as a human. Very impressive."

Lily shrugged,

"Yeah so I threw my Dad through a window. He pissed me off... You seen what I told Alec about not giving a damn what you said. No matter what you say I'm gonna go to Volterra so I can be with Alec."

Aro smiled,

"It would be a pleasure to have you on the guard. You truely are gifted. There is something else there but Heidi cannot place her finger on it."

Back at the Cullen House Rosalie found Lily's bed empty. They had followed her scent through the woods to the clearing to where she had met Alec it was here Alice had a vision. When she came too she said,

"She's gone to Aro. She's going to let them Change her... She's joining the guard."

Emmett looked at Alice and said,

"No! My daughter will not join them. Where are they?!"

Alice shook her head,

"Emmett we can't stop it by the time we get there they will be gone or changing her."

"I don't care. She's my little girl."

Emmett said and ran off. The others followed him to keep him from being reckless.

They arrived at the hotel and burst into the room.

"Dad."

Lily said from her sitting spot on Alec's lap who was sitting on the couch in the room.

"Lily. Come on we're going home."

Emmett said. Lily looked at him and shook her head,

"No, Dad. You are. I'm not."

Rosalie was standing beside Emmett and Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper were behind them.

She stood and walked over to them,

"I love you guys but my place is with Alec. Where he goes I go. I'm Joining the Guard. Alec is going to change me. Aro's offered me a spot in the guard already."

Rosalie looked at Lily and said,

"He only wants you to Join cause he knows you threw your father out a window."

At this Demetri started chuckling in the background, Lily looked at her and spoke,

"Maybe he is. Maybe he's not. But you guys have been suffocating me. Babying me. I can't be sheltered. I'm to strong for it. You don't let me make my own decisions, have any freedom. You freaked out when I did my hair. Changed my style. You hate the music I listen to and you can't stop bitching about the tattoo I got. Its just ink and you have a damn hissy fit over it. You both did so you can't deny it."

Emmett cut her off as she was about to continue talking,

"Lily Angelina, Don't you dare talk to your Mother like that."

Lily just glared at him,

"Oh! Fuck off Dad! I can't even talk to a guy without you going into some kind over protective mode saying all the guy wants is to feel me up. None of you ever understood me nor ever will. I'm not a baby anymore and I can't be treated like one. I won't be treated like a helpless infant. You can't do anything. Where Alec goes is where I go. Thats where I belong thats my place."

All of the Cullen's were looking at Lily, Alec was now standing behind her, They were shocked, a little hurt except for Rosalie and Emmett. They looked devestated.

"I'll be over to get my things tomorrow murder my car make up a good cover story. I'm sure you guys can do that."

She said an turned away from them. The Cullens left quietly. Except who was dry sobbing against Emmett. They lost her and they felt it was there fault. They knew Lily was right they had sheltered her to much. Not given her enough freedom.

The Next afternoon Alec took Lily to Gather her stuff. Demetri had tagged along. When she walked in the house Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the Sofa. Jasper was leaning against the door frame with a saddened Alice and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the love seat. Edward was by the staircase.

Lily went upstairs and began packing everything neatly and quickly as possible. Alice howver had left a note on top of a box for her,

_Lily,_

_I packed your bedroom stuff last night with Jasper and Edward. Rosalie spent most of the day in the room crying so as soon as she was out we packed your stuff so you could take it with you. I knew you would want it all to go with you. We're sad to see that you're leaving us. Jasper especially. You always brightened up the darkest of skies for him. You wrapped him along with the rest of us around your fingers when you first came. Edward although against you in the First place cares and will miss you to. So will Esme and Carlisle. I'll always remember the time you set my closet on fire. Although I was furious I laugh when I look back on it now._

_I'll always hold that memory close to my heart. Your Dad is gonna mis you terribly. Even though you were adopted you and he bonded instantly when you were a baby. You'll alway be his little girl even if you deny it. Your Mom isn't gonna get use to the fact that your leaving quick and wont get over it fast either._

_She always thought of you as a angel since she found you. A miricle sent to her._

_I hope we got everything packed. Take care, We all love you. Don't be a stranger to us._

_Alice._

Lily pocketed the noted and Demetri and Alec began carrying stuff down out to the large pickup truck they had rented. Lily looked around her room one last time and walked out. She closed the door and went down stairs. Everyone was in the palces they had been in when she came in.

Lily looked at Edward and hugged him and said quietly as he hugged her back,

"Be good to Bella. She deserves you. I may be innocent but I'm sneaky as hell I know what you write in your journal."

He looked at her shocked ans she laughed. She moved over to Jasper and hugged him tightly and he returned it,

"You'll always be my favorite Uncle. Don't let others moping get to you. Make sure to send my love to Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte and kick Peter's ass for me."

Jasper nodded and chuckled and released her as she went to Alice and hugged her as well,

"I'll come back one day and we can do a shopping spree. No limitations on my wardrobe either."

Alice smiled brightly and released her, She went to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them both,

"to see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour. I'll come back so don't let the hours feel like an eternity. Let the eternity feel like an hour."

Esme smiled and said with a small sob,

"Sometimes you can say some off things and other times you say beautiful things that make you sound older than you really are."

Carlisle hugged Lily as well and she yanked off her flower necklace,

"When you guys throw out the I'm dead announcement. Can you give this to Mercades? If you go and say I got accepted to some fancy ass school still give it to her. Although I doubt I could see her anymore. I'll be to different."

She left Carlisle and approached her Mother and Father,

"Don't be sad, Please understand I still love you. I'm only an ocean away and I'll come to visit. You can to. Aro understands you all mean alot to me. He said your always welcomed for my sake."

Emmett hugged her tightly and said with a shaky laugh,

"Your gonna knock Jane down a notch on his favorite list. I know it."

Lily smiled and hugged her Mother, Rosalie sobbed,

"I'll always be a call away. We all will. I know your following your heart. I'll get over you being gone soon enough know matter what Alice told you in that note.... I read it."

Lily laughed and hugged her mother tighter before stepping back. Same goes for all of you what I told Esme and Carlisle.

"to see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour. I'll come back so don't let the hours feel like an eternity. Let the eternity feel like an hour..."

Emmett looked at her,

"Your to much sometimes. You'll always be my little girl. Be safe if Alec ever hurts you call me."

Lily nodded,

"He won't daddy. He's a better guy than you give him credit for."

She turned and seen Alec and Demetri standing there waiting. Demetri looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"So touching. Such a beautiful poetic statement."

Lily shook her head and hugged her parents one last time and then went over to Alec and hugged him as they walked out with Demetri. When the truck engine sound dissappeared, Everyone looked at one another and sighed,

"She's right even if we live forever we got to make the eternity feel like an hour."

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** I cried typing the goodbye scene. The Poem:

To see your world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, An eternity in an hour

is by William Blake its in the Tomb Raider movie and ever since I heard it I've been in love with the poem and as I was writing this scene it popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope I don't make to many of you cry.... Unless I am just a senstive person I might be the only one who cries. 


	12. Chapter 12

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Twelve .::.**

It had been several weeks since Lily had left her Family and went to Volterra. She had been ejoying her time. When she had first arrived, she had met the guard and then Marcus and Caius. Along with the wives of Aro and Caius. When it came down to it. Most of them loved her right away.

Marcus became another Father Figure to her. Caius and Aro became sort of the Uncle figures. Sulpicia and Athendora became Aunts to her in a sort of way Jane seemed to like her pretty well and they became close as sisters in a short time along with Heidi and Renata. Felix and Demetri became like brothers to her. She wasn't sure about Afton, Chelsea, Corin and Santiago yet. But she was sure in time she would get to know them better.

She had gotten settled into her room. The guard that had seen her room thought she was a nut job especially when she told them her skeleton on the doors name was Bob.

It was a Sunday Morning and as usual she woke up with Alec sitting on the end of her bed. She smiled and sat up. He quickly moved and kissed her forhead bid her a good morning. She nodded and said good morning back and went to shower.

She came out and as usual Alec was gone. She dried off and was in her closet picking out her daily clothes. She pulled out a black beaded top, a black skirt with zippers on it, and 4 inch heeled mary janes. She accessorized with a Red cuff braclet, a Rubilite stone hand ring, Bat Choker, a Silver bullet cuff braclet, dagger earrings, and a studded belt with a skull and crossbone belt buckle.

Fixing her hair into two low pigtails she walked out of her room and seen Alec standing there waiting for her. Smiling she kissed his cheek and he took her hand and they began walking down the hall. Alec looked at Lily and said as they walked,

"I have to go with Felix and Jane to take care of some crazed newborns that are on a killing spree in Russia."

Lily looked at him and said,

"When will you be back?"

She asked, Alec shook his head,

"Dunno. A few days most likely."

Alec responded as they walked,

"But tonight we're gonna do something together before I leave."

Lily looked at him,

"Oh, like what?"

She asked he laughed at the sparkle in her eyes that always gave away her excitement,

"Thats my secret."

He said and kissed her as they reached the sitting room. Felix was at a game of Guitar Hero with Demetri. She raised an eyebrow as Felix fell to his knees ina dramatical fashion when he beat Demetri with the final chords of the song,

"And you called me a nut job, Felix. I am beggining to doubt your own sanity."

Lily said with a smirk. Felix and Demetri turned and looked at her and Demetri began laughing. "Come on Lily. Bet you a hundred bucks I kick your butt."

Felix said. Demetri just smirk and handed her the guitar shaped controller and she said,

"Ok, Two Hundred and Fifty if I beat you."

Alec stood and watched with Demetri and Jane,

"She's gonna flatten him."

Demetri muttered as the game started, Waking the Demon by Bullet for my Valentine.

In the end Felix was just staring at the screen but was brought out of his stuppore when Lilysnapped her fingers in front of his face. He growled and handed over the cash and she smiled and kissed his cheek before skipping away, counting the money. Alec and Demetri were on the floor Laughing with Jane.

Alec composed himself and said,

"Alright got to go. I got a day planned with Lily."

He then caught up with Lily and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder causing her to squeal in surprise. He laughed and sat her down. Kissing her he said,

"I think Felix will want a rematch, but that can come later. Renata then came up and said,

"Aro wants to see you and Lily. I think its about her changing."

Lily nodded and followed Alec who in the end picked her up on his back piggy back style and ran the rest of the way. He came to a stop in the throne room and let her down. Marcus smiled at them and Aro stood.

"Ah good. I wanted to speak to Lily about her transformation."

Lily looked at him and said,

"Yea, what about it? I wanna be changed by Alec and I want it done when he gets back from chasing newborns in Russia."

Aro looked at her,

"Ah still have your mind firmly set, I see. Alright then its settled. When Alec gets back you will be changed. That is all, get out of here go have fun."

Alec grabbed Lily around the waist and carried her out as she started screaming for him to put her down,

"Marcus. How strong is there bond?"

Aro asked, Marcus looked at him,

"One of the strongest bonds, I've ever seen, Aro. They really were meant for one another."

Caius simply looked at the two of them and said,

"She can wear some of the strangest things."

Aro looked at him,

"She's young, she can wear just about anything pull it off and we still think its odd. Probably one of the many reasons Alec loves her. She's fiesty, smart, very beautiful and stubborn. All together probably a riot waiting to happen but Alec loves her none the less."

Caius looked at Aro,

"You know. I do think she is becoming one of your favorites."

Aro nodded,

"Oh yes. She is. Jane will always be my number one but I do think she has a rivalry on her hands. I really cannot wait to see what other power she will possess when he is changed. I am for certain she has two."

"Two?"

Caius questioned,

"Yes, two my dear brother. Ones obviously already made an appearance."

Marcus looked at Aro as he spoke,

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

He asked curiously. He wasn't a Power feind like Aro and Caius were but the fact the small Human that had caught Alec's eyes and won his heart had two powers, one already strong in her Human state proved to be a curiousity spiker."

Later that evening after the Sun set, Alec went to Lily's room to pick her up. He was going to take her out and surprise her. He knocked and poked his head in the door and found her just walking out of the bathroom, combing through her dried hair.

He smiled and walked in and kissed her,

"Ready?"

He asked. Lily smiled and nodded,

"Yeah."

She said as he took her hand and they left. They walked to the garage and Alec helped her into his Blue Corvette. He got in the driver seat and they drove off. They arrived at the beach and parked. As the walked Alec covered her eyes causing her to try and push them away which didn't work at all.

Laughing at her attempts he finally uncovered her eyes and she looked to find the sand covered in candles with a small blanket laid out. She looked around in Awe and turned and smiled at him and said,

"Its gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you."

He said back and stroked her cheek with his thumb and lead her to the Blanket and pulled her down with him to sit on it. He smiled at her and said,

"Jane informed me you had already eaten so we just skipped over making a basket for the night."

Lily looked at him and said,

"I was wondering why she followed me to the kitchen."

Alec chuckled as she leaned against him,

"Yes she was seeing if you ate and if so what. Not like it'll matter in a few days time."

Lily looked at him and said,

"You could have just asked. I'm a vegetarian. I haven't touched meat since I was five. I refuse to harm innocent animals. I kinda pitched a fit with Carlisle once about their "diet"."

Alec chuckled,

"I can pretty much visualize how that went."

She smiled and chuckled,

"Yea me go on about the poor innocent animals he asked me would I rather they hurt people I just nodded and walked out."

Alec was now laughing and said,

"Only you would say that and then turn and walk off like nothing had happened."

The sat in silence for a few moments listening to the waves crash and hit the shore then retreat from the sandy bank back to the depth of darkness. She felt Alec move next to her and pull something from his pants pocket,

"Whats that?"

She asked,

"The surprise."

She looked at the small box,

"Alec Volturi that better not be what I think it is."

Alec chuckled and shook his head and opened the box,

"No, not an engagement ring....Just a promise ring."

He said smirking when she sighed in relief and just looked at him,

"Its to promise you that I will always be here for you. That I'll never leave."

Lily looked at him as he slipped the ring on her finger,

"Its beautiful. You don't need a ring to prove anything to me."

She said with a smile as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here is Chapter 12. I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review. As usual below is the link to Lily's outfit. The Next chapter will hold Lily's transformation. :)

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17205545 (before date) 

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::.** http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17219785 (on date)

I included the promise ring in the date outfit :) 


	13. Chapter 13

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Thirteen .::.**

They had returned to the castle several hours later. Soon after Alec kissed her goodnight and farewell for a few days and left. She went to her room and plopped down on her bed after getting her Lap top. Turning it on she logged online and found the Alice online and waiting,

"Crazy pixie."

She muttered just as Alice activated the webcam. Lily smiled and turned hers on as well and found all the Cullen's crammed into a small group at the webcam. Lily snorted and said,

"Miss me that bad huh?"

She asked, Alice looked at her and nodded,

"Of course we do, I was waiting for you to get on. I seen a little something that got my intrest. I didn't think you'd be on so soon though."

Lily crossed her legs as she took her hair out of its half up half down style.

"Alec had to leave for Russia tonight. New Borns are on a killing spree. They have to be taken care of. People are getting suspicious. He'll be back in a few days.... What caught your intrest?"

She asked as Alice said,

"Well I saw it only in flashes. I seen a ring."

At this point Emmett had taken over the screen,

"Lily Angelina Cullen if that ring is a engagement ring. I swear I'm bringing you home. You've just met!"

Lily at this point had rolled off her bed laughing. When she gained her composure she turned her computer to face her where she was kneeling by the bed,

"Daddy, I reacted the same wait. Relax its just a promise ring."

Emmett looked like he'd be red as a tomatoe if he were able to blush. Jasper and Edward were laughing in the background.

"Lily I seen your change. Its coming soon isn't it?"

She asked as she was unasure of the time.

"Yes, When Alec comes back. He's going to do it."

She said, as Alice looked at her and Jasper took over the screen,

"Why so soon?"

He asked, Lily simply looked at it,

"Thats what I want. I seem to have wrapped them all around my finger."

Just then Felix came bursting in,

"Lily-Love! I want another go!"

He said loudly, The Cullen's blinked and Lily sunk back to the floor laughing,

"Felix why are you here I thought you had to go to Russia?"

She asked,

"What the Fuck?"

Jasper asked as Emmett shoved him out of the was looking around as if he was trying to see around the frame to find out who had said that,

"Who the hell is that, Who is that in my Daughters room asking for another round?"

Edward decided to screw around with Emmett already knowing who it was,

"I think the question is what "another round" means."

Emmett glared at Edward,

"Eddie! That's not ammusing in the slightest!"

Edward was smirking and Lily came back into view,

"Hey Felix. Great Timing. Don't call me Lily-Love."

"Felix!?"

Emmett shouted and said,

"Lily why is that baffoon in your room?"

Felix shoved Lily away and took the computer and said,

"Didn't you know. I'm taking her, she's leaving Alec and we're running away to a far away Island and getting hitched. I think you know what another round means."

Lily now was laughing hysterically on the floor and Emmett looked like he was about to dive through the computer to kill Felix.

"What are you talking about, Brother? I am sure you are aware she's running off with me."

Demetri said from the door way and came in,

"Now leave our dear little sister alone and get moving before Aro has your head. Alec grows impatient and is not happy that you are up here harrassing Lily."

Felix pouted and left and Demetri waved to Lily and exited.

"He was joking right?"

Edward asked now unasure of what to think,

Lily nodded and laughed,

"They were just having a bit of fun. Felix wants another go in Guitar Hero. I creamed him and took his money. He wants it back."

She said with a smile. Alice was smiling and chuckled at Emmett who still seemed to have his feathers ruffled.

"It seems you already got a whole other Family."

Lily nodded at Carlisle,

"Like I said I got the all wrapped around my finger. Don't worry they can't replace you guys. I'm sure you'd guys get along if you tried. You all really are similar. Once you get past the diet difference."

The Cullens smiled,

"Although they think I'm a nut job because of Bob."

Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie chuckled,

"Well did. I don't know if they still do or not."

She said with a smile. Renata and Heidi came in and said,

"Girls Night! Come on Lily we're gathering up and having us a girls night even though Jane is gone. Time to talk about the guys."

Lily shook her head,

"Come on Lils. We're getting strippers!"

Heidi said and Lily burst into laughter and said,

"Why is it everyone of you chooses to burst in and say something for our ears only when I am talking to my family?"

Heidi and Renata looked at each other and left,

"See you in a bit!"

They called,

"Strippers?"

Rosalie asked, Lily just sighed,

"They have girl night I am getting dragged into it. Sulpicia, Athendora, Renata, Heidi and Corin sometimes. Jane also but being she isn't here she doesn't get to be there this time. Maybe thats why I am getting dragged into frilly girl night."

She shrugged,

"I'll be good don't worry."

She chuckled and said,

"Sorry I gotta go before I get kidnapped. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. love ya!"

She blew a kiss to them and then turned her computer off. Changed into something more comfortable and when she walked out the door Heidi and Renata grabbed her and began pulling her down the hall.

About four hours later, at about One in the morning. Lily went back to her room, showered and crawled in bed.

The days went by and finally Jane, Alec and Felix returned. The mission had went good the new borns had been taking care of. Lily was sitting on her bed drawing when Alec came in and closed the door audible enough for her to hear.

She looked up from her drawing at that point and squealed in happiness and tackled him. She felt like she collided with a brick wall but didn't care. Alec laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Happy to see me?"

He asked with a smile as she nodded and hugged him as tightly as humanly possible.

"I missed you. Of course I am happy to see you!"

She pulled back and smiled and said,

"I was expecting you to be longer than you thought."

Alec smiled and said,

"Newborns are usually very predictable so it was a fast job."

He said as she hugged him again,

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

She asked, he shook his head,

"Nope. I nor Jane and Felix got hurt."

"good!"

Lily smiled and he asked,

"What went on while we were gone?"

Lily sighed,

"Nothing it was pretty boring after you left. Demetri tried to keep me, the bored human occupied. I ended up throwing him down the hall at one point."

"Why did you throw Demetri down the hall?"

He asked. Heidi burst in at that point and said,

"Nicknames don't go well with Lily."

Lily blushed,

"He called me Kitten one to many times. Then thought popping out at me and giving me a heart attack at random intervals was fun. I took care of it. He took a trip down the hall into the wall."

"So the dent at the end of the corridor is from Demetri?"

He asked. Lily nodded and he chuckled,

"You got a short fuse on you, A very short fuse."

Renata walked in along with Felix and Demetri who was keeping his distance,

"I think she gave the three kings a scare when Aro, Caius and Marcus came to see what the commotion was. Random things moved alot till she calmed down. None of us got to close till we were sure nothing was going to fly at our heads."

"Served him right."

Lily said as she glared at Demetri. She was still sore with him. He was still a bit unnerved that the small human next to Alec seemed to have so much power behind her when she got thouroughly angry. Humans no matter how small or big were not suppose to have that kind of power.

Just then Sulpicia poked her head in the door,

"Aro would like to see you all. Lily and Alec really but he wants everyone there."

She said then left as the group nodded. Alec stood as did Lily and walked out with everyone else. When they arrived Lily spotted the Cullen's standing there.

"Mom! Dad!"

Lily said and ran over and hugged them both. They hugged her back,

"What are you doing here?"

She asked. All the Cullen's were there,

"Alice seen your tansformation happening today so we took a flight here as soon as possible... No we're not gonna try and stop you. We're here to be with you when it Happens."

Rosalie said. It wasn't a life she chose for herself it wasn't a life she wanted for her Daughter. but she knew either way it would happen. At least she could be there to support her.

"Maybe when she's changed she'll forget her ability so she can't throw people around."

Felix joked and Demetri said,

"Hell, I'm all for that."

"Oh quit whining you know you deserved it."

Renata said, Jasper looked at them,

"Who did she throw this time?"

He asked and Demetri said,

"Me she threw me into a damn wall."

Lily smirked from Alec's side and said,

"Like Renata said, You deserved it. I could have thrown you at the window so you would have been a giant sparkly flying thingy. Be glad it was the wall."

Aro smiled and stood,

"Alright. Enough has beem said on this Matter.... Lily you wanted to be changed, When Alec returned. You still wish Alec to be the one to turn you?"

He asked and Lily just looked at him.

"I take that as a yes, Aro."

Caius said from his seat. Aro nodded and said,

"Alright. Go ahead. You may go to, If you wish Cullens."

They all nodded and followed Alec and Lily back out and up to her room. The group walked in and Alec said,

"I'll try my best to keep your senses numb the entire time."

Lily looked at him and nodded as he kissed her forhead. She laid on the bed and he immeadiatly paralyzed her senses and then picked her hand up and bit down on her wrist. Injecting as much venom as possible before sealing the wound with his venom. It took all his strength to quit. Her blood tasted devine on his tongue and he wanted more but he wasn't going to kill her. He loved her far to much.

Rosalie was sitting on the bed beside her stroking her hair,

"I'm doing my best to keep her completely paralyzed through this Its a bit more difficult than just cutting off someones senses normally..."

He said to the Cullens as he held her hand in his. The Cullen's nodded and stood around waiting except for Emmett and Rosalie who sat on the bed beside their daughter.

Lily felt her senses go numb as she laid on the bed. She felt like a needle had pricked her when Alec bit her then the fire took over it felt like she had grazed her hand across a hot pan. Although it burned badly it wasn't terrible. It went on like this for several days.

"She's about to wake up."

Alice said from her spot on Jasper's lap who was sitting in the computer chair at Lily's desk. Alec watched her intently along with the other Cullens. The Volturi had also come in after hearing her words. Moments ticked on and finally Lily opened her eyes slowly as Alec let down his powers. Lily looked at everyone and hissed as she growled at the mass group and crouched in the middle of the bed. When she spotted Alec she immeadiatly relaxed out of the crouch and then looked around again with her ruby red orbs and seen the Cullens and sat back on the bed.

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here it is Chapter Thirteen I hope you like it. Her Second ability will be revealed in the next chapter. What do you think it will be? 

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17295896


	14. Chapter 14

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Fourteen .::.**

Everyone in the room watched Lily closely. Her skin was pale and her eyes a crimson red. Her hair was darker and seemed a bit longer. Her features were the same just more perfect. Several expected her to spring and attack but when she caught sight of Alec she calmed down. She surveyed everyone, When her eyes landed on Demetri she growled and barred her teeth.

Felix looked at him and said,

"Apparently she is still sore with you."

Demetri growled back and her eyes flashed orange and then around him in a circle flames errupted causing the others to move back. Aro and everyone else looked at her and then at Demetri who was screaming at her to put the flames out. Heidi looked at Lily and said,

"She controls the Elements."

The flames went out and Demetri sighed in relief. Everyone looked at Aro and he smiled,

"Ah, Does she control all or just one or a few?"

He inquired and then Jane screached as water came out of no where. When everyone looked at Lily her eyes were turning back to red from a bright blue color. Alec chuckled at his sister who was now glaring at Lily.

The Cullens focused on Lily and Jasper was staring at her in amost a curious dumbfounded state. She had yet to run to go find a human to feed on. She wasn't burning with thirst or crazed like a newborn should be. She was just having a bit of fun with Jane and Demetri at the moment. At that moment Leaves sprouted from Caius hair and he looked far from ammused although the others were trying not to laugh and Marcus was holding back a smile.

Aro chuckled in ammusement as Lily's eyes went back from green to red.

"Well it seems she has most elements in her control.... My dear. I would think you were thirsty...We don't care if you choose the vegetarian life style."

Lily looked at him and said,

"If you think for a moment that I will harm an innocent little animal your a crazed babboon!"

Aro looked at her and blinked and Demetri and Felix burst into laughter. Edward looked at Carlilse and said,

"I feel a sense of De ja Vu coming along."

Carlisle nodded,

"As do I. I was fully prepared for the fact she wouldn't want to feed off of animals. She's been a vegetarian most of her life and refused to eat meat. She even said when she ranted at me when she was little she'd rather we kill innocent people that harm the animals."

Demetri looked at them and asked,

"She actually said that?"

Jasper nodded and replied,

"Yes when she was little. She was about six. Ranted Carlisle about harming animals then he asked if she would rather that we kill innocent people she turned and walked away as she told him yes."

Felix snorted with laughter,

"Sounds just like Lily."

Aro came out of his stuppor and said,

"Well then. I was deffinately not expecting that response especially from a Cullen."

Lily shrugged,

"I'm not acutally a normal person now am I?"

Alec smirked, Lily could really knock people for loops when she wanted to. The fact she called Aro a Crazed Babboon was priceless. She then stood and walked to the bathroom after grabbing clothes from her closet. Closing and Locking the door she hopped in the shower.

"No she's not normal. She should be wanting to go attack someone not wanting to take a shower."

Felix said. Everyone nodded,

"Maybe she has good control from being around the Cullens and seeing how've they acted around humans her entire life. She was well prepared for this life."

Marcus said as he bid them fairwell and left the room. They exited the room one by one and two by two till the Cullen's and Alec were the only ones in the room. The group talked till they heard the shower turn off and the door unlock and open.

Lily came out in a hot pink ruffled sharkbite hem babydoll top, a pair of denim shorts, converse wedges, and of course she acessoraized with the cullen crest cuff bracelet that she had, had since she was small and then the volturi crest necklace that she had found in her closet with a note on the box, and of course the promise ring Alec had given her.

Adjusting the two necklaces she was wearing she smiled, Walking out of the room with Alec and the Cullen's they headed into the throne room where Athendora was plucking leaves from Caius' hair.

Later that afternoon. After a tour had came through and the volturi had fed. The Cullen's came back. They had been offered to stay for the next few days as Aro was having a ball to welcome Lily into the Volturi guard.

Alice had immeadiatly huddled with Heidi, Renata, Jane and Rose and began planning. Lily however played a rematch of Guitar Hero with Felix and once again creamed him. Several people that had bets on who would win lost their Money they had won when Lily plucked it from their hands.

"Why is she so good?!"

Felix demanded and Demetri said,

"She's a guitarist."

Alec was laughing and Renata had came running in with Lily's guitar and said,

"Show 'em what you've got."

Lily looked at her and then at Alice and sighed. Taking her guitar she began playing as she sang,

"Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision

Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging

Yeah, how could that be logical?

Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror..."

She blew her bangs from her face and continued with a smile,

"If God's the game that you're playing

Well, we must get more acquainted

Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in

You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

You don't have to believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance

(I'll point you to the mirror)

I'm half as good as it gets

(I'll point you to the mirror)

I'm on both sides of the fence

(I'll point you to the mirror)

Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it... 

She then shifted slightly in her seat and looked at Felix who seemed to hate the fact he had betted against someone talented on an actual guitar.

"I know you don't believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me

But the way I, way I see it

Next time you point a finger

I might have to bend it back

Or break it, break it off

Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror..."

She finished and set her guitar down and looked smugly at Felix.

"You've been in my room before, you mean to tell me you've never seen my guitar or heard me playing?"

He shook his head and Jane snorted,

"He's probably to busy wrestling with Demetri."

She said. Lily laughed and began strumming random chords before she began singing the song she had wrote back in Forks when she was still human,

"I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought

"Hey, you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

I can't live without you

'Cause, baby, two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I'll figure it out

When all is said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one...."

She strummed the Last chord and everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her,

"Awe how sweet she wrote a song for me."

Demetri joked and Renata said,

"Honey, I'd hate to burst your bubble but that was for Alec."

Everyone then began laughing.

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here it is Chapter 14. Hope you all like it - sorry for the delay of posting it. First I couldn't come up with what to write then my computer decided to hate me.

Songs used were: Playing God by Paramore & Two is Better than One by Boys like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. 

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=17780361


	15. Chapter 15

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Fifteen .::.**

The days ticked by and now Alice and Jane had ganged up on Lily to make a barbie doll out of her for the ball Aro was having to welcome her into the Guard. About 20 minutes into fussing over which dress to wear Lily threw both of them out of her room and barricaded her door in fire. She heard Jane and Alice arguing from the other side of the door and grumbling with he behaviour. When the flames dissappeared the two barged in to find Lily dressed and ready.

"I didn't need your help I already had my dress planned."

She said as they looked at her,

"Why didn't I see that dress earlier?"

Jane asked and Lily sighed,

"Because it was in the back in its box still."

She said. Finally it was time and the girls got ready. When the clock chimed the Cullens and Lily and Alec headed down to the hall where the ball would be held. When Alec seen Lily he smiled,

"I heard through the grape vine you tossed my sister from your room."

Laughing she nodded,

"Yes her and my Aunt tried to make me a life size barbie doll. I wasn't having any of it."

The two finally reached the hall and were greeted by music and the chattering. After Aro making a big scene of his newest guard member. Lily spent most of the night dancing with random people although Alec tried to keep her to himself till she went over to be with her family. Thats when she noticed Jasper talking to Peter and Charlotte. She didn't think they'd be there. Smirking she walked up behind Peter and set the hem of his pants on fire.

She laughed when he screamed and she put it out. He seen her and said,

"Well, I can see Jasper wasn't lying after all."

Lily cocked her head to the side and he said,

"I didn't believe him when he came to Texas kicked my ass and told me it was from you. When he told me you ran off to Italy with one of the guard members, I thought he was joking. Then we got the invite to this party and I seen the name of the guard it was for I nearly fell from my seat.... Can't believe your a vampire and with a member of the Volturi. Especially with one of the Witch Twins."

Lily glared at him and smacked him over the back of the head,

"He has a name. Its Alec. The Volturi are better people than you give them credit for."

She said angrilly her red eyes flashing from orange to yellow than back to red. Alec took her hand,

"Calm down, I don't think any of us want the hall to errupt into flames."

Lily sighed and Jasper said,

"Nor do any of us wan't singed hair, or to be electricuted."

Peter glared at him,

"I thought you said she could only do fire and throw stuff around."

Jasper shook his head and Aro came forward,

"Oh no. Our Talented Lily can control, summon, and manipulate all the elements, She's a telekenetic as well."

Lily looked at Peter and said,

"I'm one big freaky bundle."

The party went on for some time before Lily finally had enough and left. She escaped to her room and was just pulling a top on when she heard someone open her door. By the smell it was Demetri,

"Escaping the party?"

He asked, She looked at him and hung her dress in the closet and said,

"Yes. I'm not much of a social bug outside the people I know."

She plopped down on her bed with a moistened cloth and with a handheld mirror began removing the make up from her face,

"A picture lasts longer."

She stated when she felt his eyes staring at her, Demetri laughed and said,

"Why take a picture when I can stand here and watch the real thing?"

Lily smirked and said,

"Cause you failed to notice a glaring Alec, oh great tracker."

She said as she set her mirror down and laughed when Demetri turned and seen Alec. When he left Alec stepped in and said,

"I didn't think you'd leave the party without saying something."

She looked at him and sighed,

"I only know a handful of people down there, Alec. I feel claustraphobic with so many people around."

She said as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her as she took her hair down. He watched her and smiled as she ran her hands through her hair,

"Something bothering you?"

he asked, Lily looked at him and sighed,

"No not really just, in a sense exausted. I know thats not possible but thats how I feel. not pysically, but mentally."

He nodded in understandment and laid beside her as she fell back onto the matress. Playing with a strand of her hair he said,

"its just taking you some time to adjust to everything."

She looked at him,

"No its not that. I never had to adjust. I was ready for this. All of this. Its something else I just can't put my finger on it. I'll dwell on it later though."

She said as she kissed his cheek. He quickly moved and captured her mouth with his and she laughed and playfully pushed him away. When he began tickling her she screeched and pushed him onto his back with her new found strength and straddled his waist before she kissed him again.

He smirked and growled playfully and rolled them over. But instead of hitting the matress it was thin air and then the floor. They hit with a thump that jarred the mirror on the wall and Lily began laughing hysterically.

Alice who was accompanied by Rosalie, coming to tell Lily, they were gonna go on a shopping spree before they left Italy tommorrow stopped outside the door when they heard the thump and laughter. Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before Rosalie knocked and opened the door.

The two entered and found Alec and Lily still sprawled out on the floor laughing. Once again the two looked at each other just as Felix came down the hall with Jasper and Emmett talking.

The three stopped at the door and walked in, standing behind Alice and Rosalie Jasper asked,

"What do they find so funny?"

Lily seen the group and tried to compose herself as Alec climbed off of her,

"We were fooling around and Alec flipped us off the bed."

She said trying to not laugh but failed and burst into another round of giggles She went to stand up but was nearly pulled back down. Felix began laughing when he realized the two were now trying to untangle their necklaces from the others.

Emmett looked like he was gonna blow a gasket at Alec jumping to conclusions and Demetri smirked as Edward came up and said,

"Relax Emmett they're just having a good time. Quit jumping to conclusions."

Lily glared at her father with a death glare when she heard Edward speak. Growling she sent a quick zap of lightning at him,

"Hey!"

he said glaring back at her, Lily burst into another round of giggles as Carlisle, Esme, Peter and Charlotte came up.

"Dad, you honestly look like a monkey when you do that."

She said and fell back on the matress giggling. Peter looked at Jasper and said,

"I think she's lost her damn mind."

The group dispersed after Lily calmed enough for Alice to tell her what they were doing the next day. After several moments of calming down Alec and Lily just talked but not without random burst of hopeless giggles from Lily.

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here it is Chapter 15. Hope you all like it.

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=17981708


	16. Chapter 16

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Sixteen .::.**

The shopping went on for several long hours before the group finally returned back to the castle. Hearing the girls on their return Emmett and Jasper went down and ran into Alec. The girls came in hidden behind bags and some boxes. Jasper immeadiatly took the small pile of boxes and bags from Alice and Rosalie dumped hers in Emmett's arms.

Lily simply rolled her eyes at them and carried her own upstairs except for what Alec took from her when she came in which was several bags and a few boxes. Dropping the stuff on the floor of her room she collapsed on the bed,

"My aunt is a lunatic shop a holic. I swear we bought out all of Italy."

Alec chuckled and watched her Alice then bounded in going on about putting things away properly. Lily sighed and watched her aunt go into the closet.

"If you try to get rid of anything already in there I will go back to Forks and wreck your porche and burn your wardrobe again."

Alec looked at her,

"Again?"

Jasper who was at the door with Rosalie and Emmett came in and said,

"Yes when she was thirteen, Alice tried to remove her clothes and replace them, Lily caught her in the act and set Alice's closet on fire. Walked away acting as if nothing happened and said she should focus on restocking her own closet and the next time she thought about raiding and restocking her closet it would be the clothes she was wearing."

Alec looked at Lily and asked in a jokingly dramatic way,

"Your vicious and insane. Tell me why in the world do I love you?"

Lily just smirked,

"Because I am everything you want and more?"

She said in almost s questioning fashion.

"I ask myself the same question all the time."

She said with a laugh and he kissed her,

"Cause I am irrestable."

She laughed as he kissed her and Emmett said,

"Ok you two not in front of my eyes."

Lily tossed a pillow at his head and watched Alice put away her new steampunk buckle dress and steampunk jacket. She then pulled a bag over to her and began going through it. Pulling out a deep purple lingerie set she said,

"This is not mine!"

Just then Alice poked her head out of the closet and snatched it from her,

"That belongs to me."

She shoved it in the bag and took it from her. Alec was fighting a laugh and said,

"Damn, I was hoping it was yours."

Lily looked at him and shook her head,

"Wearing that, you may as well wear no clothes at all!"

She stated with a laugh,

"I don't think you'll get to see any of that anytime soon."

Alec gave a pout and she kissed his cheek,

"Sorry babe. Even then why buy something that will get ripped. Spare the lace and silk from meeting that horrible fate."

Emmett covered his ears,

"Hello, delicate fathers ears are still in the room."

he said. Jasper shook his head and watched Alice as she disposed of the lace in the bag,

"Do I get lucky?"

he asked causing Lily to burst into laughter,

"Uncle Jasper you dirty old man."

She said making Rosalie crack a smile, She pulled something out of a bag that sat on the floor and looked at the shirt. It was a black dirge cap sleeve top with a girl on it holding a bloody knife in one hand and a severed nose in the other. Then in the speak buble it said,

'Got your Nose.'

Putting it down she shook her head. Sometimes her daughter had the weirdest fashion sense.

The next morning the Cullen's left to go back to Forks and Lily promised to visit soon before bidding them all good bye and hugging them. She spent the rest of her day with either Jane, Heidi and Renata or Alec, Demetri and Felix. The time she got with Alec alone was just sitting in comfortable silence cuddled together.

Later that afternoon after feeding Aro, Marcus, and Caius called the guard to the throne room. The guard listened as Aro spoke of a prominent threat of exposure by a woman who had taken to kidnapping a few children and either killing them and abandoning the bodies. He feared she had several that she had turned into immortal children.

He sent Jane, Alec, Demtri, Felix and Lily to look into. The five of them left soon after. Grabbing their cloaks. The group lead by Demetri who tracking were taken into the country side of Serbia before they came across anything.

They found the scent of several vampires and a body of a drain male. They trekked on till they reached Pa`tra, Greece. Thats when they found several of the new born immortal children and the woman responsible. Everyone chose someone to attack. Lily decided to go with the woman responsible as she could not bring herself to kill the innocent children even if they were unstable immortal children.

When Lily finally tore appart the woman and burned her body she felt Alec's arms wrap around her waist. holding her red and black cloak out to her she had abandoned before the fight. Once scattering the ashes to blend them in with the dirt, they began their trekk to return to Italy.

They arrived a two and a half later. Stopping at high noon for cover even if the cloaks kept them hidden they did not want to risk exposure. They reported to the three kings then went to clean up.

Lily took a long shower. Stepping out she wrapped herself in a towel and walked from her room to her closet.

"Nice view."

Alec said a smirk playing across his features. Lily had heard him come in as she got out of the shower but didn't really care. Going into her closet she grabbed her clothes and began dressing but not before tossing the towel out at Alec,

"Perv."

She said playfully. Coming out as she pulled her shirt on she smiled at him and kissed him,

"Maybe next time I can remove the towel."

he suggested with a small laugh as she smacked his arm. Just then Demetri came in and said,

"You two are gonna wear your lips off at this rate! Break it up, you two would suffocate if you were human. Now we're all watching a movie. Wanna come and watch with us?"

he asked. Just then Lily sent a fireball at him and he ran out with a scream. She chuckled and used her telekenetic ability to shut the door back and kissed him again.

"I'm not intrested in the movie. He didn't even say what it was so I have better things in mind."

She said and Alec laughed as she purred,

"Well, you didn't really give him an oppertunity, to tell us, Lils."

She smirked,

"I still have better things in mind."

She said and her playfully growled at her as he backed her into the wall while she laughed as they kissed. She absentmindly fiddled with the hem of his shirt when her cell phone decided to ring.

Sighing she pulled it from her pocket and answered it,

"Yeah?"

she asked and her mother was on the other end,

"Where have you been? You've not been answering your phone or on the computer."

Lily sighed and responded as Alec ran his nose along her neck,

"I didn't take my phone. I just got back from a four and a half day mission, Mom. I had to go with Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri to take care of a woman who had killed several children and created several immortal children."

Alec grabbed her ass and growled as he kissed her jawline.

"stop, its my mom."

She said, trying not to laugh as Alec smirked.

"Who or what is growling?"

Rosalie asked her daughter, She already knew good and well who it was another reason she called. Alice had, had a vision and she was calling to stop it. Though she knew Lily already knew her worrying call was only a piece of why she called.

"Its Alec he's just being a pain in the butt."

She said with a smirk as he kissed her and said,

"No your just irresistable and I can't take your torturing me any more."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. Rosalie shook her head at Emmett,

"Tell that boy to keep his hands to his self."

Emmett said as he took the phone from Rosalie. Lily's eyes flashed and she began cursing into the phone as Rosalie held it away from her ear. No one really looked shocked. Lily had always had a temper and mouth on her. But it didn't stop them from doing what they were doing.

"Really now thats not necessary."

Esme said and Lily spoke back up,

"I know why you called. Thirty percent was worry then the other seventy percent was because Aunt Alice saw something and you want to stop me. I'm old enough to make my own choices mother. Don't be such an interfering worry wart. How you would like if everytime I heard you and dad at it, which by the way has scarred me for the rest of my immortal life. But how would you like it if I intterupted you?"

Rosalie didn't respond and Edward was laughing from his spot at his Piano.

"Talk to you later mother."

Lily said and hung up. She tossed the phone across the room and looked at Alec as he went back to kissing her,

"Sometimes that aunt of yours is a pest."

he said, Lily nodded and said,

"Shut up and kiss me."

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here it is Chapter 16. Hope you all like it. Please review. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who have read and reviewed

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=18025070

http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=18065560 - mission outfit

http://wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/set?id=8862429 - after mission outfit (just add the volturi necklace and cullen crest cuff bracelet)


	17. Chapter 17

**.::. Lets grab our Shovels and dig a deep Hole .::.**

**.::. Summary .::. **When a Car Accident leaves a infant crying and her single mother dead behind the wheel Rosalie finds the infant and takes her home to raise as her own. What happens when years later The Volturi find out and want the now teenage child dead or turned.

**.::. Pairings .::. **All normal pairings. Alec/OC

**.::. Disclaimer .::. **I do not own Twilight or the Characters. All I own is Alec's Singer and this story. Everything else belongs to the fantastic Stephanie Meyer. Although I do wish I owned a copy of Demetri and Alec *drools*

**.::. Chapter Seventeen .::.**

During the movie Jane stopped mid sentence with the conversation she was having with Athendora. Demetri looked around and said as they looked up at the cieling,

'No wonder she sent a fire ball at me."

Felix began laughing and said,

"Yeah they had better plans."

In Lily's room clothes were strewn about and Alec and Lily laid on the bed beneath the covers curled up together. She had her head on his chest, his arm around her shoulders playing with one of her black locks of hair. The two laid in comfortable silence not moving till Felix decided to burst demanding a game of guitar hero.

Lily gave out a small screech when the door opened and wrapped the sheets around her and Alec glared at Felix as he sat up.

"Come on Lils how about a game of Guitar Hero."

She simply glared at him and growled. Felix backed up some and said just as he closed the door,

"You look good in sheets with sex hair. Alec your a lucky man!"

Lily snarled at him in anger and threw the lamp at the door. Alec leaned forward and kissed her shoulder and said,

"I think you scared him off, Love."

He chuckled slightly at her before she calmed back down and kissed him.

*** TIME LAPSE - Three Months ***

After much long arguing with her aunt Lily decided it was time to go to Forks and visit her family. She would have visited sooner but she was avoiding her aunt and a dreaded shopping trip. However after some arguing over the phone , that had most of the guard and even the three kings watching in ammusement she caved and decided to go to visit. Alec accompanied her knowing both would go mad if they were appart for even a short ammount of time.

The plane ride was quick and when they landed and got off the plane Lily immeadiatly ran at a slightly faster than human pace and tackled her dad, knocking him backwards and nearly on the ground.

"DADDY!"

She said excitedly as she hugged him tightly. Alec stood holding the carry on bag she had tossed at him in the process of tackling her father. Lily hugged her mother and they greeted Alec before they left. Once arriving Alice bounded forward and greeted Lily before tackling Alec into a hug. Which he wasn't entirely prepared for. Only speedy thing he was use to coming at him randomly out of no where in a blur to tackle him in a non fighting way was Lily and she could sneak attack even Demetri who could track pretty well and sense any vampire in a good distance.

After getting settled in the Cullen house for the two week stay it began storming which meant baseball. Lily had seen her family play hundreds of time and now she could finally join in on it. Alec had no idea what was going on and why vampires would even bother playing baseball till he seen it was their version of it. Then he joined in. However a search mission was put on for the ball Lily knocked to the middle of no where before they just replaced it.

Several days past after the game before Alice dragged Lily shopping but not only did she decide to torture Lily she dragged Alec into it as well. At the end Alec was wondering how Lily or any of the guys and Bella had put up with it for years. And he quickly learned not to deny Alice her shopping rights, or to get between Alice and Lily when they went at it about clothes. It was war. was the best description.

It seemed the two weeks went by so fast and Lily and Alec were heading back to Volterra. When they arrived back at the castle after another long plane ride Lily was greeted by a overly enthusiastic Felix. Felix went to hug her and she moved sending him into the closed doors. Causing Jane and Demetri to laugh along with Alec.

Upon their return after completing a mission that was simple and they just had to go to France for they returned to Volterra. Lily was sitting in her and Alec's room. She had completely abandoned her's and was staying with Alec now in his room. The two had been back for several weeks and things had gone back to normal. However ever once in awhile she catch Alec watching her with a odd look in his eyes.

One afternoon she found Alec no where in the castle and asked Demetri and Felix but got nothing and even his sister, Jane was closed lips on his whereabouts. However only hours after his run off he returned and explained he was doing something for the three kings.

Alec sat on the bed in his room later that night fiddling with a blue velvet case, Lily had been kidnapped by his sister for girls night and he sat thinking about how exactly to go about with the contents in the small box.

The months ticked by and the Cullens came for a visit under invitation to the christmas party the volturi held every christmas. The day of the ball Alice and Jane ganged up on Lily and tortured her via make over for several hours before she escaped to get in her dress.

She exited Jane's room and found Alec carrying on a conversation with Jasper, who was waiting for Alice. It was a good thing vampires didn't get headaches otherwise she'd have one from all the hair torture she was put through.

She smiled and greeted Alec with a kiss and then headed off before Alice decided something wasn't right and decided to torture her some more. The night went on with far to many people for Lily's liking and Alec had to agree with her but around the time before the last dance of the night, well morning as it was nearly two in the morning, Alec butted in on the music of the band that had been paid a hefty sum of money to play. The band left the stage and only a few people knew what was going on, Jane, because he told her and Felix and Demetri because they had listened in on his and Jane's conversation.

After a moment Alec asked for a moment of everyone's time and then began speaking as silence fell across the room, Lily watching him with a look across her face that clearly said 'Whats going on.' Jane, Felix and Demetri couldn't help but smirk.

"I really have no idea why I am doing this in a room full of people. So don't ask thin air why I am up here cause I don't even know. But there is a reason for me being up here on this stage and why I cut music short for a moment... Lily."

He spoke and she who had been looking at Jane and them oddly then at her Uncle Edward for answes turned to him as he continued to speak,

"There really isn't much I can say to you. But from the moment I first laid eyes on you I fell head over heels in love. I swear the first time I saw you my dead heart began beating again and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. You hold my heart in your hands and you did the very minute you looked at me. I've not even known you a complete year yet, yet I feel like I've known you a lifetime. Your an angel sent from above. I never felt complete till I met you..."

He hopped from the stage and moved over and stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. He reached into his pocket as he took her hand and knelt down. She had no idea what he was going on about but as soon as he began kneeling her eyes widened.

"Lily Cullen...Will you marry me?"

He asked as he showed her the ring and looked at her. Her free hand that he wasn't holding flew to her mouth and she was near tears, that she couldn't cry. She just stared for a minute before nodding and tackling him to the ground with a smile as she hugged him,

"Yes."

She said happily. and Alice was now bouncing in her heels Rosalie looked near tears as did Emmett. Alice then let out a squeal and said,

"Yay, a wedding to plan!"

**.::. Authors Note .::. ** Well here it is Chapter 16. Hope you all like it. Please review. I would like to dedicate this chapter to all who have read and reviewed

**.::. Lily's Outfit .::. **http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/untitled/set?id=18357432 - visit to forks outfit

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/untitled/set?id=19228932 - baseball outfit

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/untitled/set?id=19228887 - return to volterra outfit

http:-i623DOTphotobucketDOTcom-albums-tt313-Emerald_Of_Eclipse-Dresses-Prom4DOTjpg - christmas ball outfit. OK well Polyvore don't allow images from Photobucket which proves to be a damn big problem for creating this outfit. Especially when no other dress I find is to my liking. So I have posted the link to the dress Please note the link is broken and you will have to do a few corrections to view it just copy paste it to your adress bar or to word doc or something and fix it.

STEP 1. Replace DOT with . you know a regular period

STEP 2. Replace - with a / DO NOT REPLACE THE UNDERSCORES they are correct and do not need to be changed. If you run into problems with the correcting of the link just send me a message and I will send you exact link to the picture. - The correction process only applies to the dress image


End file.
